


Sugarbaker's: Lover's Lane

by southernauthor



Category: Designing Women
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernauthor/pseuds/southernauthor
Summary: This story is based on the show 'Designing Women'. With all your favorite characters and people you love. With different twists and additional creations made to the story.
Relationships: Anthony Bouvier/Julia Sugarbaker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the characters or places to the show. Linda Bloodworth Thomason does and thank you for always making the world a better place.*
> 
> Additional Note: (Anthony and Julia are my favorite characters and I have always wanted to create a Designing Women story that had them as a married couple)

Julia, Mary Jo, Charlene and Suzanne were working, well mostly Julia, Mary Jo and Charlene while Suzanne was going on and on about a woman she had to meet for her usual country club lunch. 

"Suzanne, if this woman makes you crazy, then don't go." Julia said to her sister as Suzanne looked at her. 

"Julia, I have to go because if I don't then Helen will tell everyone I decided to stay home and stare at myself in the mirror.

"She's not wrong." Julia said as she picked up a heavy pile of carpet samples and color sample books.

"Well then Julia, come with me." 

"I can't Suzanne, I have a doctor's appointment after while and I don't want to spend half my day, listening to you and Helen.'' 

"What kind of checkup?" 

"A monthly checkup. Speaking of which, has everyone had their monthly checkups." 

"I have." Mary Jo said.

"Me too." Charlene said

"Suzanne?" Julia asked, knowing she had not done it yet.

"I'll get to it Julia." 

"I expect to see your doctor's statement on my desk next week to file." 

"I said I'll get to it Julia." 

"Someone is being awfully ill today." 

"What about Anthony? He has to go get a checkup too Julia." 

Right at that moment, Anthony walks in with Bernice as everyone looked at him. 

"What is it? Are you throwing a surprise party?" Bernice asked them. 

"No Bernice." Julia said as Bernice sat on the sofa next to Suzanne. 

"What happened?" Anthony asked Julia as he put his arm around her waist. 

"Anthony, when's the last time you had a checkup?" Suzanne asked

"A month ago." 

"Suzanne, me and Anthony are going to the doctor's office after work. Would you like to join us?" 

"No."   
"You need to call and set up an appointment for tomorrow because if you don't Suzanne, I will." Julia said as she slipped her glasses back over her eyes to finish up on some paperwork for some clients. 

"I'm going to lunch, I'll see y'all later.'' Suzanne said as she walked out the door and left. 

"Mary Jo and Charlene, y'all can go to lunch together." 

"Are you not joining us today?" 

"No, I have to create a vision board for the Hall's bedroom and making sure Suzanne comes back on time." 

"Do you want us to bring you something back?" 

"A sandwich would be nice." 

"Okay." 

"Have a nice lunch." 

"You too." Mary Jo said as her and Charlene grabbed their purses and walked out the door. 

Julia was piecing together samples when Anthony walked right up behind her. 

"We're all alone now." Anthony said as he moved her hair and kissed her neck as she tried to stay focused. 

"Yes and I have to get this vision board completed today, so I don't need anymore interruptions." 

"Are you hungry baby?" 

"Not really." 

"Are the ladies bringing you something back?" 

"Yeah, a sandwich." Julia said as she grabbed the edge of her desk as she had a dizzy spell.

"Julia?" Anthony asked worriedly.

"Oh gosh." 

"What's wrong?" 

"I just had another terrible dizzy spell."

"You've been having them a lot recently." Anthony said as he worried for his wife.

"I'm sure it's nothing darling. I just get in a hurry and almost lose my footing." 

"I don't think it's just nothing." 

"Anthony, I would know if something was wrong with me." Julia said as Anthony decided Julia should rest as he lifted her up and carried her over to the sofa, noticing the fatigue on her face and how she was barely able to keep her eyes open.

"Anthony!" Julia protested as she knew she had to get the vision board done for two of their most prestigious clients

"Go on to sleep baby." 

"Anthony, I can't. I have the vision board to get done and I gotta go to the Halls after the girls get back, plus we have to go our appointments after work." 

"Baby, I'll go in your place. You might be the president of this fine institution, but you're also my wife and I own this business with you." Anthony said as Julia smiled. 

"Well, I'm going to go upstairs and are you sure you have it all covered?" Julia said reluctantly.

"Yes baby. Come on and I'll tuck my sweet baby in." Anthony said 

"Ya know? The girls won't be back for another hour due to Mary Jo picking up supplies for the inventory stock up." Julia said as she kissed him.

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Anthony questioned as he picked her up and carried Julia to their bed, her laughing all the way as she felt like a teenage girl.  
...  
An hour later, Anthony made sure Julia was feeling better as he was working on the vision board when Mary Jo, Charlene, Suzanne and Bernice walked in. 

"Where's Julia?" Suzanne asked

"She isn't feeling well." 

"Did y'all get drunk at lunch?" Mary Jo joked. 

"No, she's been feeling ill for a couple of days now."

"And you let her be around us?" Suzanne asked as she started spraying disinfectant.

"Well, we're going to the doctor's today." 

"Thank goodness! They might give her a shot." 

"What's her symptoms?" Charlene asked as she loved to know the knowledge of what was going on with her friends just in case she could figure out what was wrong. 

"She's had dizzy spells, headaches and the craziest food aversions I have ever seen?" 

Mary Jo's eyes widened at the three main symptoms of the one thing she knew most. 

"Anthony, I know this is personal, but when was the last time you and Julia were sexually active?" 

"Mary Jo!" Charlene drawled out as she knew Julia would have lectured her.

"Why yes Mary Jo, that is personal and the answer to your question is we've been pretty active lately." Anthony said as he always felt like he was the feminine man of them.

"Anthony, do you think Julia might be..." Mary Jo paused as she hoped Anthony might catch on. 

"What?" 

"The symptoms Julia has been experiencing can only be one of two possibilities." 

"And those possibilities being?" 

"First possibility, she might be having her time of the month and the second possibility, well..." She paused again, not wanting to freak him out. 

"Well, what?" 

"Julia might be pregnant." 

Anthony froze in his spot as they heard Julia come downstairs when she grabbed her waste basket and extracted everything they ate the night before and this mornings breakfast.

"What is wrong with me?" Julia asked as everyone had their assumptions but not like Anthony who was still panicking on the idea of her being pregnant. 

"Baby, could I see you for a moment?" Anthony asked her as they headed into the store room. 

"What is it darling?" 

"Here's a piece of gum." Anthony said as she happily took it. 

"Okay." 

Julia could tell that something was on her husband's mind as she went to walk out the door. 

"I believe I know why you have been feeling ill all the time lately."

"Why is that?" 

"Julia, my whole life I've always wanted things that I thought were impossible to have. A beautiful home, a successful career and most of all, a beautiful wife and one day, a child." Anthony said as Julia looked at him as her face went pale. 

"Darling, I know you've always wanted a child, but I can't give you that. I told you that in the beginning when we got together." 

"What if God somehow blessed us?" 

"Anthony, that's impossible and at my age." 

"Baby, older women have healthy babies all the time." 

"What if I'm not that strong-willed like those other women?" 

"Sweetheart, you're the most strong-willed person I know." Anthony said as Julia started crying. 

"I'm scared." Julia said as she feared that if she was to have her and Anthony's child that she would give him or her a birth defect and she would feel guilty.

"And I'm here baby, you don't have to be scared anymore. 'Ol Anthony is here to protect his lady." Anthony said Julia hugged him. 

"Well, I'm glad my terminator name vanished into thin air." Julia said as she heard laughing behind the door. 

"Not in a million years Julia will that name ever be banished from your name." Mary Jo said as Julia kissed Anthony. 

"Is it too early to send everyone home?" Julia asked as she started kissing his neck.

"Only if the boss says so." 

"You're the boss too." 

"I know, but I love when you're the boss baby." 

"After our appointment, I'll make supper and we'll have a relaxing evening." 

"No, no. I'll make supper." 

"What do you have in mind?" 

"Chef Bouvier never reveals his secrets." 

"Well, Mrs. Bouvier might be able to get through to him." 

"Are you feeling up to going to the Halls with me and the ladies?" 

"Yes, nothing has ever stopped me before." 

"Well, go brush your teeth and meet us in the van in five." They opened up the storeroom door as Mary Jo and Charlene fell down. 

"Let's go eavesdroppers." Julia said as she walked upstairs to brush her teeth as she smiled at the idea of a new member of their family joining them. 

"Julia, come on." Suzanne hollered up the staircase. 

"I'm coming Suzanne." Julia said as she walked out her bathroom and placed her hand on her stomach. 

"Here's to a new beginning." Julia said as she walked out to the delivery van.


	2. Chapter 2: News!

They all finished at the house of their bittersweet clients as Anthony eased his way up into the driveway. 

"Anthony, you drive like an old grandma." Suzanne complained as she opened the door on her side of the van.

"Well Suzanne, I happen to be carrying very precious cargo." 

"Yeah, knocking my sister up makes you all nice and sweet now." 

"Suzanne, I might be pregnant. I don't know for sure yet." 

"Yeah right, you ate more than anyone else did at lunch." Suzanne said at Julia rolled her eyes.

"Suzanne, don't you have a crown to polish?" Julia questioned as her nerves towards her sister really have got to her lately. 

"Matter of fact, today is crown polishing day and Consuela is not touching my babies." Suzanne said as she rushed out of the house. 

"Julia, I can't believe you said that." Charlene said 

"I can." Mary Jo said as Julia smiled and went back to work.   
...

The work day came to an end as Anthony and Julia headed to their doctor's appointment.

"What do you think Payne will say when you tell him about him getting a new sibling?" 

"He'd be excited." 

"Not as excited as me baby." Anthony said as they arrived at the doctor's office.

"We'll find out soon darling, now let's go see what he'll tell us."   
...

Anthony finished up with his appointment as he entered Julia's exam room. 

"Do you think the girls will love my new dress?" 

"Yes I do, because I do." Anthony said as he kissed her. 

"I just hope we were right, because why else would I feel this bad?'' Julia questioned as Anthony held her hand.

"I have faith baby." 

"I know you've always wanted a child and I'm afraid I can't give you that." 

"And if we're not pregnant, then it wasn't meant to be, but we'll find out soon enough baby." Anthony said as her doctor entered the exam room. 

"Julia, when I was looking at the two kinds of tests I had you take, I didn't notice anything that worried me, but it did surprise me with what I did find out." Her doctor said as Anthony held Julia's hand as she hoped for good news. 

"What did you find doctor?" Julia asked as Anthony held her hand.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bouvier, you're pregnant." He said as Julia smiled as Anthony sat there. 

"Anthony?" Julia tried to snapped him out his thoughts. 

"Yes dear?" 

"Did you hear him?" 

"Yeah, I did." 

"What's wrong darling?" Julia asked as she could tell something was bothering him, she always could.

"Nothing baby, I'm really happy." Anthony said as the doctor handed her a file with the pictures of their unborn child. 

...

They got home as Anthony put the groceries on the counter and Julia came in as she needed to talk to him. 

"Anthony, what's wrong?" 

"Baby, nothing is wrong." 

"You're not fooling me darling." Julia said as she sat on a stool to prevent swelling in her feet and ankles.

"I knew you were pregnant the moment we got there and it was until your doctor told us we were having a baby that my past came flooding my mind." Anthony said as Julia came over and hugged him. 

"People are always so prejudice these days and it's like when we got married and people heard, they would say things and that made me feel like I was not apart of anything." Anthony said as Julia kissed him. 

"I know they are, but what we do as a married couple is none of no ones business and I'm happy I married you." 

"You made me the happiest man in all of Atlanta." 

"And you made me the happiest woman ever to be alive." 

"And now, we have a baby on the way." 

"We have a lot to talk about." Julia said as Anthony kissed her. 

"I know and I look forward to talking about our baby." 

"What do you think the girls are gonna say?" 

"Well, Charlene and Mary Jo with swoon over the fact of having a new god baby and knowing Suzanne, she'll want a niece to enter in her beauty pageant." 

"Another one of Suzanne's beauty pageants will be the dawn of my day." 

"We need a baby naming book." 

"The girls and I usually go to the library with Mary Jo's children every Friday, so we're going tomorrow." Julia said as Anthony's hand cupped her stomach as he placed a kiss on it. 

"Hey baby, it's daddy and I just want you to know that me and your mommy love you so very much.'' Anthony made Julia feel like she was the only woman in the world for a brief, tender moment. 

...

The next day, the ladies came through the front door as they looked over at Julia, who was going through invoices and making sure they had everything they needed for a worthy day's of work. 

"Julia?" Suzanne asked as all of them set down, even Bernice who had been told that Julia might be expecting.

"Yes?" 

"Aren't you gonna tell us about how your appointment went?" Charlene asked as Julia had the file right beside her with the ultrasounds in it. 

"My appointment went well." 

"So, that's it?" 

"Actually, we do have something to tell you our dear friends." Anthony said as Julia came and stood by his side as they beamed while Julia held the file in her hand. 

"We have some very exciting news coming here to Sugarbaker's." 

"What is it?" Bernice asked

"We're having a baby!" Julia said in excitement as the ladies came to hug her. 

"Oh my God! We have so much to do." Mary Jo said as Julia wipe her tears of joy. 

"Yeah, we do, but it's gonna be so much fun.'' Julia said as she smiled.

"I remember before you got married to Anthony that you always wanted to have another child and now, you get to." Mary Jo said as she hugged her again. 

"I know and you ladies will be his or her god parents." 

"Well, I get to have more privilege than they do because he or she is going to be my niece or nephew." Suzanne said as she bragged, just grinning from ear to ear with happiness and excitement in her voice.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Bernice said 

"What are y'all hoping for?" Charlene asked as Anthony and Julia didn't care about the gender of their child as long he or she is happy and healthy.

"It's not in our favor of what gender our child is going to be." 

"But if you had to choose, do you want a boy or a girl?" Charlene asked her.

"Well, I already have a boy, so I thought I want to possibly, if it happens, a girl." Julia said

"Anthony?" 

"I'm with Julia." 

"But didn't you always say that if you found someone and you got married, that you would love to have a boy?" Mary Jo asked him.

"Well, Payne is just like a son to me and I want what Julia wants." 

"What if you had a boy?" Bernice asked.

"Then we would love him the same way." 

"Now, have thought about names?" 

"Well, I did think about it on our way home from the doctor. I love the name Presley for a girl." Anthony said as Julia loved that name. 

"You're gonna name your baby Presley?" Bernice asked.

"Yeah, after Elvis." Anthony said as Julia smiled.

"Oh Elvis would love that!" Charlene said excitedly.

"And if it's a boy, I would love to name him either Preston or Peyton." 

"I love those names." 

"Me too." Bernice said as Julia hugged her.   
...

Later on that evening, everyone decided to have dinner at the firm as they were over the moon about the baby, especially Suzanne. 

Anthony decided to cook while the ladies set the table and made sure that Julia was occupied because she liked to make sure everything was perfect as Anthony knew his wife like the back of his favorite book.

"Julia, you need to tell mother about the baby." 

"I know, I called her after y'all went to lunch." 

"What do you think she'll say?" 

"She'll be happy, I'm giving her another grandchild." 

"She was happy when y'all got married, so this will be another piece of cake.'' Charlene said 

"I hope so." Julia said 

"What's for dinner?" 

"Chicken Alfredo and a salad, I've been craving it for a couple of days now." 

"Last night, Julia was the one who ate the rest of Suzanne's rice cakes." Anthony said as Suzanne looked at her sister. 

"Julia! You know I'm trying to get back in shape to host the Miss Georgia pageant." 

"Suzanne, I bought you another bag and the ones I ate were stale as plain old cardboard." 

"Y'all would be trying hard too if you had to lose weight for something that meant something so much to you." 

"Suzanne, I went on a diet three months before my wedding, I admit I cheated on it a few times, but I wanted to look great for my wedding?'' 

"Those mud baths were amazing!" Mary Jo said as Julia smiled. 

"Yeah, that was some trip." 

"It was, but it'll be awhile before I can go to another spa." 

"Julia, you can just go get your nails done." 

"I can go to a salon for that." Julia said as she looked at her nails. 

"Well, in a few months, I'll be hosting a new Miss Georgia and how far along will you be Julia?" 

"When is it?" 

"In November, it got put on hold for the puppy races." 

"I'll be eight months pregnant and as long as I don't have to compete like last time, I'll be fine." 

"I thought you looked great up there baby." 

"And you won." Bernice said as Julia smiled.

"It made a bunch of beauty queens hate my guts for the rest of the night." 

"Well, my philosophy is that a beauty queen should not get the flu before her big win." Mary Jo said 

"It'll be ridiculous to win with my stomach being the only center of attention." Julia said as she would hate to wear heels at eight months pregnant.

"And Anthony will be one of the judges." 

"Yes, there's no finer purpose of being your guest judge Suzanne." 

"I would like to sit with you darling, but I have been a judge before and seen too many things that inevitably makes me want to run for the door." 

"I know baby, but I'd feel much better knowing you were sitting behind me." 

"And I will make sure that happens or one of us will." Suzanne said  
...

Dinner went by in a flash and everyone went home as Anthony and Julia got ready for bed. 

"I think today is one for the books.'' Julia said as she got done brushing teeth and pulled the comforter back. 

"It was baby and now, I have something to tell my family every time we see them." 

"We need to tell Dondi." 

"I know." Anthony said as Julia kissed him as he pushed her nightgown up to expose her stomach. 

"I won't look this way for much longer." 

"I love you and no matter how much weight we both gain from this, I'll still love your body." 

"Even when I'm tired and my breasts leak?" 

"There's no finer purpose in life. Motherhood is a beautiful thing and now, I get to be a father and I married my best friend who I created a baby with." 

"I'm not much to look at after I give birth." 

"You're beautiful to me, no matter what." 

"I love you Anthony." 

"I love you too Julia." 

They kissed and drifted off to sleep as Julia laid her head up against his and her fears about everything vanished.


	3. First Trimester

It's been a month since Anthony and Julia announced they were expecting, since then, they have been battling morning sickness and Julia has been limited on how much she can do. 

They were in the office when there was a knock on the door, making everyone stop what they were doing as Charlene opened the door to reveal a new client. 

"Is Ms. Julia Sugarbaker- Bouvier around?" 

"Hello, I'm Julia Sugarbaker- Bouvier. How can I help you?" 

"I was in the neighborhood and I know I'm at the right place when my map ended me to this house, right here." 

"Did you come here for a consultation?" 

"I did. I need to have my dining room renovated for a dinner I'll be having soon because my family is coming to town." 

"We can go over some details of how you would like your dining room to look as we step over here to the book layout.'' 

"How would you like your dining room to look?" 

"I thought about a red or cream cashmere type look." 

"Anything special?" Bernice asked the gentlemen. 

"This is our good friend Bernice Clifton." 

"I'm Arthur Livingston." He held Bernice's hand as he kissed it. 

"I could give you some inspiration on how to decorate your dining room." Bernice said as Julia looked and shook her head while smiling.

"Bernice, that's why he's here to pick out some things and we'll see what we can do to make his dream dining room." Charlene said 

"Did you know my friend Julia here is expecting?" Bernice questioned as she caressed Julia's stomach.

"Bernice, he's only been here for a few minutes and he can't tell that I'm expecting." 

"Actually, I can." 

"How?" Suzanne asked as she exchanged looks between Arthur and her older sister. 

"By the way she has her hands folded underneath her stomach and I can tell when a woman is pregnant." 

"There's no way you could have possibly known that." Suzanne said 

"A man can tell when a lady is expecting. I have three children and my ex wife never had to tell me after our first born." 

"What are you? A psychic?" Mary Jo asked him. 

"No, I'm just a farmer ma'am." 

"Well, I'm pregnant and my husband is out making deliveries, too bad you won't have time to meet him." Julia said 

"That's alright ma'am, maybe another time we could meet." 

"Well, Mr. Livingston, all I need you to do is go over there to fill out some paperwork with our office manager, Charlene and I'll look over your contract tonight."

''Sounds great." He said as he filled out his paperwork and went on his way.   
...

All five ladies decided to join Anthony for lunch at the country club as they all sat down when Julia told Anthony about their new client.

"He said he could tell Julia was pregnant." Suzanne told Anthony as he smiled at Julia. 

"Well, I think that's just a bit crazy if you ask me." 

"I don't know, he said he wasn't a psychic and he told us that he could tell when his ex wife was pregnant with their last two children." Julia said 

"He seemed like a good guy, but a bit odd." 

"All men are odd." Suzanne said

"Well Suzanne, you keep marrying men and sucking them dry for alimony." Julia said as the waiter came and took their orders. 

"It's going to so exciting having a new baby in the office." Charlene said 

"We know it'll be a challenge, but we'll be there every step of the way." Mary Jo said 

"Well, thank you all and maybe y'all should come over every morning at six o'clock." 

"Oh no, they should not. The first trimester has been a roller coaster for me and you both. Payne was not as bad in this part of the first trimester." 

"Have you tried saltines and ginger ale?" Mary Jo asked her.

"Yes and it helps sometimes." Julia said as Anthony rubbed her shoulder. 

"Well, besides the insensitive nausea and barely having any energy all day and going to bed early every night. Even right now, all I want to do is take a nap." Julia said 

"How about this Julia, when we get back to your house, you can take a nap and just rest." 

"I can't do that. I have a business to run." 

"We know that, but what's the harm in just taking a nap?" 

"Everything, I have to keep y'all from getting yourselves in trouble.''

"Julia, we totally understand how you feel right now, pregnancy has it's up and downs. It's all apart of the first trimester and these three months will fly by and then, you'll be in your second trimester for three months and then, your third trimester and little Paige or Presley will be here." 

"We don't know if it's a girl yet, but I love the name Paige." Julia said 

"Well, you have Payne and so, you'll be that mom who names her children with the letter 'p' for the beginning of their first name." 

"Well, Payne was named after mine and Suzanne's maternal great grandfather." 

"You can name your child after your mother." 

"Our mother would be appalled if she knew we named our child Perky." Julia said as Suzanne smirked. 

"Imagine them naming my niece or nephew Perky, mother would have a tizzy about that." 

"Speaking of mother, she'll be here Friday." 

"Yes I know this." 

"I'm going to pick her up at the airport and she'll figure who she's staying with." 

"She can stay with me, I like when I have someone else there with me besides Consuela." 

"Mother would love that and it'll give y'all some time to bond." 

"Well, you have Anthony now which always made mother worry when you were single and living by yourself." 

"The worst part about being alone for me was when Hayden passed away and Payne moved out, but like Suzanne said, I don't have to worry about living or being alone anymore." Julia said as she placed her hand on her stomach.

"Anthony, did you happen to get those books I gave to you to read?" 

"I did and some of the facts about being in the delivery room made me feel like I need to study a lot more." 

"Do y'all have a birthing plan?" 

"We're only in the first trimester Mary Jo, but we plan on having our baby in the same hospital we were both born in and I might try that epidural." 

"You'll love it." Mary Jo said as everyone laughed. 

...

Later on that day

Julia was going through the mail when she came across a letter addressed to Anthony as she sat it down, knowing it was probably a personal letter from someone he knew. 

He came in a little later as Julia was working on picking out sketch designs for Tony and Cassandra Hall's kitchen remodel as Julia looked up for a brief moment. 

"Darling, there's a letter on my desk addressed to you." Julia said as Anthony found it and walked into the storeroom to open it. 

"What was that all about?"Charlene asked 

"It's a private letter ladies and he might want to read it in silence." 

"Julia, any man who gets a letter and walks off is obviously hiding something." Charlene said as Julia looked up from the sketches. 

"Ladies, I would know if my husband was hiding something. I'll go see what's going on and like I said, it was a personal letter addressed to him." Julia said as she knocked on the door to the store from as she entered seeing Anthony still reading the letter.

"Anthony?"

"He's coming back." Anthony said as Julia wondered who it could be.

"Who's coming back darling?" 

"My father. He wants to be apart of our lives and he said he was sorry for missing our wedding." 

"He visited us one time and we were not even together." 

"Now we are and do you think he deserves to apart of our child's life?" 

"That's an awfully hard dilemma Anthony." 

"I'm having mixed feelings about him coming." 

"I know darling, but maybe this might be a good thing." 

"And if it's not?" 

"Then, we'll continue on like we've always done. It took a lot for us to get here and we held back because of fear, but you had a way of showing me that everything will be alright." 

"I love you Julia." 

"I love you too Anthony." He said as he kissed her. 

...

Soon, the work day ended and the ladies were getting ready to come home as Julia was talking over some last minute details.

"I'll just be glad when this whole project is done and over with." 

"I mean plastering wallpaper to every crevice of that kitchen is hard enough because those corners are cati-cornered." 

"Just think after the project is done and over with, we'll have a substantial check and we won't have to go back there for awhile." 

"Well, I can deal with that, only if it means that I won't have to deal with being told that I don't have enough plaster." Mary Jo said as Julia smiled. 

"Mary Jo, did you still need a ride home due to your car being in the shop?" 

"Yeah, I can't wait to get another car because I have had it up to here with my "mom" wagon." 

"Mary Jo, your car is not that bad." 

"Yeah, but according to everybody I'm just not "cool" enough." 

"Well Mary Jo, we think you're pretty awesome." 

"But I hate my car and I want to get a new one." 

"If it makes you feel any better Mary Jo, Anthony has been talking about selling his car." 

"Seriously Anthony?" 

"I never drive it anymore and it's a good car." 

"How much do you want for it?" 

"I don't even know where to begin to put a price on it, but maybe we can put a payment plan to where you don't have to pay the whole price at once." 

"Sounds great!" 

"Since tomorrow is Friday, would you be interested in taking a test drive in it?" 

"Sure." 

"And the other thing about his car is I don't know if I like the idea of our child being taken home from the hospital in it." 

"Julia, you have a Buick and I don't trust your driving." Suzanne said 

"Well Suzanne, your Mercedes smells like a pig." 

"That's because Noel rides with me sometimes." 

"Suzanne, when my child is born, keep your pig away from my son or daughter." Anthony said 

"Noel would not hurt a fly." 

"I've seen Noel terrorize Consuela and that is not going to happen to our child." 

"Consuela makes it seem like Noel is a little hell raiser, but I promise she's not." 

"When we bring our baby home from the hospital, please keep Noel either outside or you can stay home." 

"Fine, you'll listen to some woman who performs ancient voodoo on me, but won't listen to me talk about Noel." 

"Babies are easily scared by big, pink animals that oink at them." 

"Fine, I'll keep Noel at home, but I know that my niece or nephew will love her in the future." Suzanne smiled as everyone exchanged looks and shook their heads at her.


	4. Hello Father, Hello Son

A new week had begun and the ladies of Sugarbaker's design firm were hoping to get caught up before the weekend came as Anthony came in to give Julia the paperwork for Charlene to file in their customer's folder. 

"Why do I have to go and babysit an iguana with Anthony?" Suzanne asked her sister. 

"Because our dear friend asked you to while she went grocery shopping and Anthony has to get a list of measurements for the redo of her bedroom." 

"I don't like lizards." 

"Suzanne, quit being dramatic and go out to the van." Julia said as her sister pouted. 

"You owe me big for this." Suzanne slammed the door behind her. 

"Thank you Julia." 

"No problem Mary Jo." 

"Say, what if Anthony put the iguana on her?" 

"I don't think that would be wise. He'll probably have to wax her legs again." 

"Why can't she shave them like the rest of us?" 

"She says that shaving doesn't help her get the precise smoothness that she wants." Julia said as Anthony came downstairs as he dreaded riding in a van with Suzanne.

"I can't wait to come back home. Suzanne drives me crazy every time we come back from watching Mrs. Frickey's iguana." 

"Better her then me.'' 

"No, it's like hearing the sound of nails on a chalkboard." Anthony kissed Julia goodbye and left. 

...

Some time had passed as a knock came to the door. 

Charlene answered it as she recognized who it was. 

"Hello Charlene." 

"Julia?" Charlene called to the top of the stairs as Julia was in her bedroom, looking for her catalogue.

"What is Charlene?" Julia asked as Charlene hesitated to answer her back.

"Anthony's father is here." Charlene said as Julia came down the stairs. 

"Oh my goodness! How are you?" Julia said as she was in disbelief

"I'm good now since I have seen you Julia." 

"Anthony is out right now. What are you doing back here in Atlanta?" 

"Julia, I've been doing a lot of thinking and I want to be here for Anthony all the time. Lately, I've been looking for work and I want to be close to Anthony." 

"Anthony got your letter and he wants you to be in his life too. The last time you were here was before Anthony and I got together." 

"I want to make it up to him for not coming to the wedding and not being here like I'm supposed to." 

"I think he'd like that." Julia said as she hoped and prayed.

"I heard I was also going to be a grandfather?" 

"That's correct." Julia said 

"Anthony has always wanted a child, after speaking with Dondi, I knew he'd always find someone like you and I'm glad he has you." 

"Well, thank you and I'm happy to have him too." Julia said as she hoped Anthony would be happy.

...

After an evening of listening to Suzanne complaining about having to babysit Mrs. Frickey's iguana with him, he looked forward to coming home to Julia. 

As he opened the door for Suzanne, he immediately noticed who was sitting between his wife and friends as Julia hoped he would not get upset. 

"Hello father." Anthony said as Julia still hoped for the best.

"Hello Son." 

"What a surprise to find you here." 

"Darling, I'm going to go to the store to get something for supper. I'll be back soon, ladies care to join me?" Julia asked as she wanted to let Anthony and his father talk.

"Sure." Charlene and Mary Jo said. 

"I have to get on home." Suzanne said as she got up and hurriedly walked out the door. 

...

Julia had so much going through her mind while she drove while Charlene and Mary Jo chatted. 

"What do you think will happen while we're gone?" Mary Jo asked Julia. 

"I'm hoping that Anthony and his father will work some tension between them out. He was so upset before the wedding and not having his parents there made it worse." 

"We've never met his mother though." 

"She left Anthony with Dondi, his grandmother when he was only two weeks old and he's never seen or met her." 

"How can a parent do that to their child?" Mary Jo asked. 

"I don't know and that's why I'm going to be very precautious when I have my child. I was that way when Payne was born and I don't plan on changing my mind when my baby gets here." Julia said as they arrived at the grocery store. 

"You have every right Julia, you and Anthony are the parents and you can tell people to go to hell when your baby gets here." 

"I know what will be best for my child and people who come in and out of a child's life only creates problems for them in the future." 

"So, have you thought if you're going to have a boy or a girl?" 

"I believe I'm having a girl." 

"Well, at least you know how to raise a boy, but girls are pretty special since you already know what it's like to be a woman." 

"What does Anthony want? A boy or a girl?" 

"He wants a girl too. Payne is like a son to him and they get along really well." 

"When is Payne coming to town next?" 

"In a couple of weeks to help Anthony paint the nursery." 

"Can we help?" 

"Sure." 

...

They returned to Julia's house as Anthony and his father looked like they worked everything out. 

"Here baby, let me get those." Anthony said as he took the groceries from Julia's arms and went into the kitchen. 

"So, what's for dinner?" 

"Looks like spaghetti and a salad." 

"That's what I started craving earlier and it honestly sounded really good." 

"Then, that's what we'll have." 

"Ladies, would you care to join us?" Anthony's father asked.

"I'd love to, but I have to get home to my kids." 

"Mary Jo, you can bring Quint and Claudia over here for dinner. That way you won't have to cook." 

"Well, thank you Anthony. I won't be long." Mary Jo said as she grabbed her purse and keys as she rushed out the door. 

"Charlene?" 

"Sure, I would love to join you." 

"Great!" 

...

"Honestly, that's the best thing I've eaten in awhile." 

"Yeah, usually Claudia cooks dinner sometimes for Quint and I because when I get home, I'm half asleep when I walk through the door." 

"Microwave meals are usually my go to since Bill is away and I don't really feel like cooking after I get home." 

"I know it might not be the best thing for an expecting mother who is in her first trimester, but I am savoring every bite until tomorrow." 

"How are feeling right now?" 

"I feel great." 

"Wonderful." 

...

After everyone helped clean up and they washed the dishes, Anthony and Julia turned out the lights downstairs and walked into their bedroom.

"I hope he stays true to his word about being around a lot more." 

"Maybe he will darling." Julia said as Anthony kissed her as she smiled. 

"What do you say we cuddle up and watch a movie together?" 

"You know how that usually goes. I'll just fall asleep right in the middle of the movie." 

"And that's alright, because you're sleeping for two now." Anthony said as he caressed her stomach. 

"Okay, maybe I won't fall asleep." 

"We both know you will baby and it's alright if you do." 

"I love you handsome." 

"I love you too beautiful." 

They kissed and turned out the lights as they started watching a movie together which her prediction was right and she drifted off to sleep as Anthony switched off the TV and drifted off to sleep too.


	5. Boy or Girl

Chapter 5: Boy or Girl? 

Time skip

Julia was now in her second trimester and her morning sickness was gone as she breathed a sigh of relief of not having to get up every morning at the crack of dawn. 

She nursed her usual cup of decaf coffee which she was somewhat getting used to since she could not have regular coffee like Anthony and the ladies, which she envied. 

The ladies of the design firm were also really excited to find out the gender of the baby and Julia made a cake to celebrate as she piped blue and pink flowers on top which said Baby Bouvier. 

"Good morning Julia." Mary Jo said as she walked through the door with Charlene right behind her. 

"Good morning ladies. How are you?" 

"Excited." 

"Me too. Anthony is out right now getting some things for the little party we're having." 

"Is Bernice coming?" 

"Yes, he's picking her up on his way back." 

"I know we've asked you a million times already, but are you really wanting a boy or girl?" 

"I don't mind if I have a boy or a girl. As long as he or she is happy and healthy then we don't mind either one." 

"You already look pregnant." 

"I know and I'm in my second trimester, my fourth month and I'm measuring around fifteen weeks." 

"That's one thing I miss about being pregnant. When I found out I was having a girl first, my heart was overjoyed and when I had Quint, well I was like "Now, I have the perfect equal match." Mary Jo said as Anthony came in with bags as he and Julia smiled at each other. 

"I'm just hoping that our baby comes on time. I was in labor for two days woth Payne, but the wait was so worth it." Julia smiled.

"I'm ready to be a father, there's nothing better than being a husband and becoming a father." Anthony said as Julia blushed as he came around the island to kiss her. 

"When will Payne be coming home?" 

"Next time he has some free time. I miss him, but he is a grown man and he's busy with work and school." 

"I can't wait to see my nephew and just give him a great big hug." 

"Well ladies, we hate to run, but we have to get going." Anthony said 

"We'll be back soon and we can finally put a name to our baby." Julia said as she grabbed her purse and coat. 

"Ready baby?" 

"Oh yes." 

...

Julia was looking at the screen when her doctor pointed at the screen and Anthony held her hand.

"So doctor, what's the verdict?" Anthony asked as Julia smiled at him, law school definitely did him good.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bouvier! You're having a little girl." Her doctor said as Anthony and Julia got teary eyed. 

"Oh my goodness! Now, we have a boy and a girl." Julia said as she held Anthony's hand.

"I'm so excited." Anthony said looking at the monitor and Julia's stomach. 

"Do y'all have a name for your precious little angel?" 

"We can't decide between the name Presley or Paige." 

"I like the name Presley." Her doctor said as she wiped off the gel. 

"Our friends want us to name her after Elvis." Julia said.

"We already have her middle name picked out because my husband wants to name her after me." 

"Well, that's usually how it goes." She said as she hands them a file with pictures of their baby in it. 

"I guess so." Julia laughed. 

...

They returned home to find the ladies on edge and the eagerly awaiting godparents waiting to be told the gender as Julia smiled really big. 

"So?" Mary Jo asked. 

"Ladies, in this file right here holds the ultrasound of our little angel and we are so proud to announce that we will be having a little girl." Anthony said as he showed them the ultrasound of their daughter as the ladies hugged.

"That one looks like she's got a horn." Mary Jo said as Julia laughed.

"She's sucking on her thumb Mary Jo." 

"Well, I knew you were having a girl due to your frequent morning sickness and you have no acne like I did with Quint." 

"I had morning sickness too with Payne and I broke out like a teenage boy." 

"One of the things my children loved to do when I was pregnant with them is stick their itty-bitty little feet in my rib cages." Mary Jo said as Julia smiled while looking at invoices.

"Our daughter's idea of fun is bouncing up and down on my bladder." Julia said as she sat down. 

"What's her name going to be?" Bernice asked.

"We can't decide between Presley or Paige." 

"I'd go with Presley, name your baby after Elvis." Bernice said 

"It's personally what I was leaning on naming her." 

"What's her middle name going to be?" 

"Well, I was thinking one night while Julia and I were getting ready for bed and we decided to name her Presley Nadine Bouvier." 

"Nadine? What kind of middle name is that?" 

"Charlene, Nadine is Julia's middle name." Suzanne said.

"I'm sorry Julia." 

"It's fine Charlene, we all have our opinions and I love that name.'' 

"Why not add Sugarbaker to her name?" 

"Imagine having to spell that out on her birth certificate, it'd take up the entire page." Suzanne said. 

"We went over it and I love my maiden name, but I just thought I would stick to just Bouvier." Julia said.

"So, Presley Nadine Bouvier?" 

"Yes." 

"I love it!" 

"Me too." Julia said as she sat at her desk, sorting out fabric samples. 

...

Later that evening, Anthony and Julia decided to have everyone stay for dinner as Anthony helped Julia prepare a salad. 

"When are we going to start on the baby's nursery?" 

"Anytime y'all would like to." 

"Have y'all thought of a theme?" 

"Not yet, usually after dinner, I'm so tired and Anthony can't keep his eyes open." 

"What if we did that really pretty champagne pink wallpaper we put in that hotel lobby that one time?" 

"Do we still have that wallpaper?" Charlene asked.

"Well, we can look and see." Julia said.

"And if we don't, then we'll go with something else." Anthony said. 

...

Julia was sitting at her vanity after her shower, putting cold cream all over her face as Anthony stepped out of the shower they shared together as he admired how beautiful she looked while trying to hide her so called ''imperfections". 

"How are you feeling baby?" Anthony asked her. 

"I'm tired honey, but we had a great day. We're having a little girl and I can't wait to have her." 

"You know, it's surreal to know that I'm going to be having a little girl and even better with you sweetheart." 

"I know and I can't wait to show her off and Payne having that little sister he always wanted.'' Julia smiled as Anthony knew that smile so well.

''Are you sure he wanted a sister?'' 

''Oh yes. I remember when he wanted me to have another child, so he could have a sibling to play with, but when Hayden had his heart attack, I did not have the time to care for another person with Hayden being sick and Payne going to college and after Hayden died and I met you, I was head over heels for you and it wasn't until five years later you asked me to be your girlfriend.'' Julia said as she still missed Hayden dearly, but knew he sent Anthony to her as his way of love.

''I'm not Hayden, but I promise I will be the best husband and daddy to both of my girls.'' Anthony said as he held Julia to him.

''Darling, Hayden was the love of my life and he gave me Payne, but now you're the love of my life and you gave me another little gift and that's more than what I have ever hoped for.'' Julia said as Anthony kissed her.

''I love you baby.'' 

''I love you more darling.''

''We better get to bed, you'll either have food aversions or that dream you told me you had last night.'' 

''What dream darling?'' 

''The one where I made your toes curl.''

''I don't remember that dream.''

''I do.'' Anthony said as he adjusted himself between Julia's legs and careful enough not to put too much weight on her bump.

''Oh, I like this dream a whole lot better.'' 

''Good.'' Anthony said as he kissed her neck as she was so turned on by this.  
...

They made love for an hour or so until they were wore out as Julia laid her head on Anthony's chest as she could not wait to experience this wonderful journey again with Anthony as she hoped Hayden didn't mind that she was now married to Anthony or having his baby as she worried about everything.

''What's wrong baby?'' Anthony asked her.

''I just wonder what Hayden might think if he was still alive.'' 

''I know, I wouldn't be married or having a baby with you.'' 

''And I would not have my decorating business because he wanted me to not worry about anything, but after he died, I started the firm and y' all came into my life, but there's times where I miss Hayden. I know it sounds crazy to lay here and dwell on the past, but he never leaves my mind.'' 

''I don't think it's crazy at all baby. He'd be so incredibly proud of you like we all are and I know if he was alive, I would know he was married to the most beautiful lady in all of Atlanta.'' Anthony said as Julia smiled.

''Payne and I talk about him when he comes to visit and I just get so emotional looking at pictures and talking about him if he were still here with us.'' 

''He is baby, he's right here with you.'' Anthony said as he felt her heartbeat. 

''You made my heart heal after everything that has happened between Hayden and Reese passing away.''

''You never have to about anything ever again.'' 

''That's music to my ears darling.''

''Now, I have to ask you one last thing Ms. Sugarbaker.'' Anthony said as Julia smiled. 

''Well, I'm Mrs. Bouvier now, because I married the most wonderful man, but now, what was your question Mr. Bouvier?'' Julia asked with a smile.

''What would both of my girls like for breakfast in the morning?'' 

''Oatmeal.'' 

''Sounds wonderful baby.''

''With lots of fruit and some almonds.'' Julia said as Anthony kissed her as if she would fade away like a dream.

''I love you so much Julia.''

''I love you more Anthony.'' She said as they drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Someone Always Disapproves

Julia, the ladies and Anthony got invited to one the most celebrated design experiences of their lives as they made sure they had everything ready to go before they left because someone always forgot something. 

"Ladies, are y'all ready?" Anthony asked.

"Yes darling, we're just waiting on Suzanne to get here." Julia said as she knew her sister would be late. 

"I thought she was told to set an alarm like the rest of us?" 

"I told her last night before she went home and I called this morning and after five phone calls and one maid lecture later, she's about to be here." Julia said. 

"Consuela lectured you." 

"No, I told her if she did not get Suzanne out of bed that I would put her on diaper and bottle duty when our baby came." Julia said as she put her hand on her stomach to feel her daughter move around.

"Imagine Suzanne feeding and changing our baby. Julia, just a word of advice, don't let her." Mary Jo said as Julia made sure she and Anthony had everything they needed. 

"You don't have to tell me twice Mary Jo." Julia said as Suzanne walked through the door a moment later. 

"Suzanne, you were supposed to be here two hours ago." 

"Sorry Julia, but I was having a bad hair day."

"Yeah, well I want to get to the hotel early. All the good rooms get booked up and I'm not about to share a room with you again Suzanne." Julia said as Anthony wrapped his arms around around.

"Yeah, I like the idea of me actually waking up next to my wife." Anthony said as Julia felt their baby move along with his hands. 

"Is she moving around a lot?" 

"Oh yes!" Julia said as Charlene felt her move. 

"Well, I'm glad Ms. Philipott could watch Olivia for you." 

"Me too, because they are just entirely too many people there and she started developing stranger anxiety here recently." 

"Well, if we want to stay ahead of schedule, beat traffic and get good hotel rooms without crowds leading from the desk to the lobby door, then we better get going." Mary Jo said as they gathered their things.

...

Anthony drove while Julia sat in the passenger seat while the ladies sat in the back, either reading or looking at the scenery passing by them. 

"How's everyone doing?" 

"Fine back here Anthony." Charlene said as Suzanne was asleep on her shoulder while she read. 

"Baby?" He asked Julia. 

"Doing fine darling. I think I'm gonna take a nap." Julia said as she got comfortable in her seat. 

"How are you doing Anthony?" Mary Jo asked him. 

"I'm fine. I'll just be glad to get there after while." Anthony said as he did not like long trips, especially since he was the one driving. 

...

They finally arrived at their destination as they checked into their rooms and adjusted as Julia was almost asleep when she felt Anthony slip her shoes off and rub her feet. 

"Mmm... That feels amazing!" Julia moaned as Anthony laid beside her as she turned on her side and rested her head on his chest. 

"This is even better." He said as he always dreamed of her sleeping on his chest at these kind of events. 

He always loved being able to tell her exactly what he felt as she listened to him as he always listened to her because Anthony always got so nervous around her sometimes, but he loved her more than anything and now, their going to have a baby soon which scared and excited him at the same time.

...

They all met down in the dining area for dinner as the ladies went to freshen up when Julia overheard her name being brought up in a conversation. 

"I heard not only did Julia Sugarbaker make her delivery man her partner, but now she's married to him and having a baby with him." The lady said. 

"What made her do a thing like that?" Another lady asked.

"You know how those women are." The other lady laughed until Mary Jo let into them.

"Well, let me tell you something lady, she went through a hell of a lot ladies with both of her lovers passing away and her son going off to college, not to mention everything in between and I believe she found someone very special, who loves her more than anything else in this world and I could not ask for a better man for my best friend than Anthony Bouvier." She heard Mary Jo say as she always loved when they stuck up for one another. 

"And how do you know that?" 

"Because lady, Julia happens to be one of my best friends and Anthony is our bodyguard when it comes to these type of events. I was Julia's maid of honor in her wedding and now, she's going to have my goddaughter, so do me a favor and shut your mouth about my friends or I'll sock it to you and I will rock your world so hard, you'll be nothing but I a wig and pair of clothes on the floor." Mary Jo said as Julia came around the corner, emotional. 

"Mary Jo?" 

"Oh hi Julia." Mary Jo said as she knew she had heard her. 

"Thank you." Julia said as she hugged Mary Jo. 

"You're welcome and no one and I mean no, talks about the ones I love." 

"I would have stuck it to her." 

"Just don't do it right now, because what if her first word was 'terminator'?" Mary Jo said as she rubbed Julia's stomach as they hugged.

"I highly doubt that will be her first word, but I'm hoping she says mommy first." Julia said as she seen and Anthony and the others. 

"Are y'all ready?" Anthony asked them. 

"Yes darlin'." Julia said as Anthony wrapped an arm around Julia's waist and they walked into the event together with their heads held high, looking for a new perspective on interior decorating.

...

The expo was amazing as it turned out to be a real success as everyone returned to their rooms as Julia got in the shower and then snuggled into bed with Anthony. 

"Today was a great day." Anthony said as Julia's mind went back to earlier. 

"Anthony?" 

"Yeah baby?" 

"Do you think we ever made a mistake in being together?" Julia asked as Anthony came out of the bathroom. 

"No baby, we chose to be together." 

"I know." 

"Did something happen to make you question with us being together?" 

"Earlier, when I went to the restroom before dinner, I overheard a conversation with mine and your name brought up as they spoke about how big of a shame it is that we're together." 

"Well, shame on them that they had this conversation in ladies restroom where anyone could walk in and hear this going on and second, it's none of their business what we do, we are two grown, mature adults who happened to love each other and they need to keep their mouth shut." Anthony said as he gently pulled Julia to her feet and their hands laid on her swollen baby bump. 

"Mary Jo came to my rescue as she gave that woman a piece of her mind." 

"That lady had no right to speak about me or you that way and I'll thank Mary Jo tomorrow." Anthony said as he laid down with Julia in his arms and her head on his chest. 

...

The expo came to an end as they headed home with a new prospective as Anthony unlocked the front door as he let them in. 

"One of the things I learned this weekend is that someone is always going to disapprove of what you do, but I'm so happy to have you ladies and my darling husband that have my back as I have yours too." Julia said 

"No one better disapprove on our watch or we'll make them regret what they say." Mary Jo said.

"There is always that one negative person who is unsure of themselves and puts others down to make them look good, but an ugly heart is always the first thing that comes to light when looking to find the good in someone." Julia said 

"Well, like I told Julia, no one better say anything negative to you ladies." 

"We don't know what we would without you Anthony.''

"I'd go crazy." Julia said 

"Thank you for always having our backs you two." 

"I will, forever and always." Julia said.

...

The evening set in as Anthony and Julia watched a movie as he felt her kiss his neck as he enjoyed it. 

"I'm so happy to be back home." Julia said

"Me too." 

"I hate leaving our place of lover's lane." 

"Lover's Lane?" 

"Yeah, this is where I met you and from then to now, this has been the best years of my life." 

"I love you more than anything " 

I love you too baby." 

They laid there and talked until Anthony heard little faint snores coming from Julia as he went onto sleep with her head on his chest and her arms around him.

He could not imagine his life without her in it. She was the first one besides Charlene to see the good in him and he never imagined that they would be here today, but they were and he was happy, they both were happy to know that everything has a reason for it's time and place, but that they could be together despite someone's disapproval.


	7. Chapter 7: Upfront and Personal

Julia was sitting at her desk, trying to concentrate on writing out and completing orders, but her baby was not having it as she sat back in her chair and held her stomach. 

"Well, aren't you impatient today baby girl." Julia said as Mary Jo looked at her. 

"She's probably like "Mommy it's time to stop working and time to play." Mary Jo said.

"Well, we have to get these two orders done before Friday because remember Saturday, we're gonna get ready to design and decorate baby girl's room." Julia said as Anthony walked in through the the back door with his clipboard and papers for Julia to sign and Charlene to file. 

"Anthony, what's this right here?" Julia asked pointing to what looked like an envelope sticking out of his jacket pocket. 

"This is for you darling." Anthony said as he handed her the envelope.

"For me? Ooh... I wonder what it could be?" Julia flirtatiously flashed him her bright smile as she went to sit on the sofa. 

Julia opened the envelope to reveal two tickets as she smiled really bright. 

"The new art gallery?" 

"You said you really wanted to go there and our first wedding anniversary is next month, I got them for the twenty-fifth of next month." Anthony said as Julia hugged him.

''Thank you darling, I can't wait to go.'' Julia said 

''You're welcome baby.'' Anthony said as he kissed her.

"Isn't your anniversary next month?" Bernice asked 

"Yes and the tickets are for next month." 

"What is next month?" Bernice asked.

"September." 

"Oh, I'll be glad when Fall comes." Bernice said as they all smiled. 

"I think her arterial flow is acting up again." Suzanne said. 

"Suzanne, be nice and she's not the only one who will be glad when Fall comes to Atlanta. It's hot as a dickens during summer and even though it's air conditioned here, I still sweat all my deodorant and perfume off." Mary Jo said.

"I have to agree with Mary Jo, being pregnant in the summer is no fun either. I still feel like I did when I started menopause." 

"Except you're not crying every ten seconds." Bernice said as Julia smiled. 

"I still don't understand how you got pregnant after menopause, it's still very confusing." 

"Well, like the good saying goes: "God works miracles in mysterious times." Julia said as Mary Jo remembered the time she wanted to have another baby and she was artificially inseminated, but it turned out to be a false positive.

"Or that you still got what it takes to rock his world." Bernice said as the ladies laughed as Julia's face turned a blushful shade of pink. 

"Bernice, we're so glad we have you because we would have received a scolding if we said that to her." 

"Well, I work here too and Julia is just like a daughter to me, you all are." 

"We love you too Bernice." Julia said as she could not wait till her wedding anniversary next month. 

...

Later on that day, the ladies and Anthony were at a clients house, looking at each design she had picked out when Julia caught her flirting with Anthony as he was trying to work. 

"Julia?" Mary Jo asked as she heard enough of the woman's flirtatious banter. 

"I'm about to put an end to it." 

"Thank you." 

"Anthony, could I see you for a moment darling?" Julia asked as he walked over to her. 

"I've asked her to stop baby, I promise." 

"Well, I'm about to put a stop to it." I'm about to upfront and personal, because no one flirts with my husband on my watch." Julia said as she walked over to where the woman was standing as she tapped her on the shoulder. 

"Yes?" 

"I hate to bother you, but I couldn't help but overhear you flirting with my husband." Julia said as the woman looked at her. 

"Your husband?" 

"Yes." 

"Why would he go and marry an old woman?" 

"Maybe because the little tramps like you here in Atlanta were enough to make him give up on ever finding a woman so asymmetrical as yourself. I hate when women like you think you can get by with flaunting herself over a married man and honestly, I would love to give you more than a little piece of my mind, but I'm pregnant and I just don't feel up to it right now." Julia said as she felt her baby girl move around as she put her hand where she knew she was more relaxed. 

"Wasn't he married to some woman who looked like a Tina Turner imposter?" 

"He was yes." Mary Jo and Charlene were standing together as they looked at each other. 

"Did she just ignore what Julia said?" 

"Twits like her do that and for one, I'd let Julia sock it to her just this once." 

"Well, she's not gonna do it this time ladies." Anthony said.

"And then to a woman named Etienne?" 

"Yes he was. What does that have to do with anything?" 

"He should have stayed married to her and left you alone and miserable." The woman said as the ladies and Anthony had heard enough.

"Hey! That's my wife you're talking to and what's your deal?" Anthony asked. 

"You think sleeping with your boss makes you more special than all these ladies, she's just like a male version of a boss." 

"First of all, I asked her to sleep with me and second, she's the best damn boss I ever had." 

"She's over thirty five and pregnant too." 

"I'm aware how old I am." 

"Woman have healthy babies all the time after thirty five with the right precautions." Charlene said.

"And what me and my wife do is none of anyone's business." 

"You tell her Anthony!" Mary Jo said. 

''Calm down Mary Jo." Anthony said as she did. 

"If you want us to continue designing your home you will respect us and quit flirting with my husband, is that understood?" 

"Yes." 

"Okay, then let's get back to work." 

...

After they finished the project, they decided to go get something for dinner as Julia's stomach stretched out. 

"Y'all should see what Presley is doing right now." 

"What is she doing?" Charlene asked. 

"She's stretching out like her Aunt Suzanne." Julia said 

"Another thing Julia, are you really going to let Suzanne enter her in a pageant?" 

"Well, maybe one." 

"I remember when Claudia was in her first pageant because Charlene sponsored her." 

"I do too and I can't believe how long ago that was and now my baby girl is in college." Mary Jo said as she tried not to get emotional. 

"It's okay Mary Jo, we'll just put Presley in a couple pageants to make you feel better." 

"No we won't, she's Julia's baby and y'all know how much Julia can't stand pageants." 

"Actually, ever since Charlene sponsored Claudia in Miss Preteen Atlanta, I always wondered what it would be like to enter my daughter in a pageant." 

"You and I disagreed together that it was senseless, but if it made Claudia happy back then, what makes you think Presley would want to enter it in the future."

"I always told Suzanne that if I had a daughter, I'd let her enter in one." 

"Really?" Mary Jo asked as Anthony eased up in the driveway and parked. 

"Yes really." Julia said as they all exited the van.

Anthony opened the door for her and the ladies as they entered the house to find Suzanne and Bernice talking about something to do with fashion. 

"Suzanne, on a scale to one to ten. How bad do you want to enter your niece in a pageant?" 

"A ten." Suzanne said 

"See Mary Jo, I know I said they were degrading back then, but seeing Claudia so happy back then when she entered Miss Preteen Atlanta made me really think hard of what my daughter would want in the future. I have changed a lot since that time and if my babies are happy, then I am too." 

"You are the same woman who got up on stage and sang 'Sweet Georgia Brown' to all of Payne's friends and colleagues at his wedding, then woke up in his roommates bed with his shirt on." 

"Mary Jo, like I said, I was going through a really big adjustment at that time and I know what I did, now I need to go find a fabric sample for the nursery." 

...

Julia was browsing the store room for a swatch of fabric when Anthony came in and put his arms around her. 

"You ladies make a man feel really special sometimes." Anthony said as Julia smiled. 

"Sorry darling, but I did promise Suzanne that I would let her enter our daughter in a pageant." 

"I don't mind as long as you don't become one of those pageant moms who judge everyone from the sidelines." 

"I won't. Suzanne will do that for me." 

"Ya know, I was thinking after everyone leaves, we could go somewhere and grab a bite to eat." 

"Where?" 

"How about The Southern Plate?" 

"Sounds wonderful darling." Julia said as she kissed Anthony. 

...

The ladies left that evening as Anthony took Julia out for dinner as they arrived, but he had more than just eating on his mind as he kissed her. 

"Are you ready to go in?" 

"Actually, I need to tell you something." Anthony said as Julia got a little nervous, those words never sounded good. 

"What is it?" 

"You know why I asked you here?" 

"To relax, so we did not have to cook?" 

"No, I wanted to know if what that lady said to you earlier had you thinking about me and the baby." 

"Anthony, she did not change my mind about anything. No one can change my mind anymore about you, our baby or anything that we do. We both deserve to be happy for everything we have been through, we deserve to be happy just like everyone else." Julia said as Anthony scooted her closer to him. 

"Do you remember when Mary Jo went to get pregnant at that fertility clinic?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, I know this sounds silly to say out loud, but when she told me about wanting to have another baby, I could not stop thinking about you." 

"Well darling, we weren't exactly using protection on our honeymoon and even after, I know how you feel about having a child." 

"So before we married, you wanted another child?" 

"Yes and I believe we went over that already." 

"I know, but I want to hear you say it again." 

"Anthony, when Hayden died, before his heart attack, we talked about having another baby and wanted to, but after it happened and I lost him, I could not fathom the idea of raising another child without a father and Payne misses him dearly." Julia said as Anthony wiped the few tears that rolled down her cheeks. 

"I know I'll never be Hayden or what you felt for him will never go away, but I promise to love you and our baby now than I ever did before and I could not imagine a better woman to have and raise my baby with than you Julia." Anthony said as Julia smiled. 

"Sweetheart, that's the sweetest thing I've heard in a long time." 

"Well, besides when we're in bed." Anthony said as Julia swatted his chest. 

"Anthony!" 

"But what I said is true, I love you now more than ever and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." 

"And I can't wait to spend the rest of life with you too, now let's go get something to eat because me and baby girl are starving." Julia said as he came over to her side and opened the door for her. 

"Mrs. Bouvier has arrived and she is accompanied by her husband and father of their unborn daughter." 

"Nice work darling." 

"Well, if my occupation as a lawyer doesn't work out then, I'll just become a court reporter." 

"I could see that and I'll be cheering for you from the sidelines." 

"You always do baby." 

"And I always will darling." Julia said as Anthony kissed her again before heading into the restaurant. 

...

They got home as Julia put on her new white lace maternity negligee as Anthony adjusted himself on the bed in just his briefs. 

"Oh Mr. Bouvier." Julia said as she drawled out the 'r'. 

"Yes Mrs. Bouvier?" 

"You remember that dream you told me about when you became my partner here at the firm?" 

"Yes, how can I forget?" 

"Well, I thought now since you were my partner for life and we own the business together that we'd make that dream come true." 

Anthony swallowed as he knew how Julia made him feel all tingly inside as he felt like he was dreaming right now. 

"Except one thing baby." Anthony said as Julia was primping in front of their mirror in the bathroom. 

"Yes?" 

"You won't imagine a picture of Gary Coleman." 

"Oh darling, trust me on this one thing, no one and I mean anyone, would ever imagine Gary Coleman over you. Don't worry baby, just relax and imagine me right now." 

"I'd rather not imagine you, I did that for five years and now, I really just wanna come in there, pick you up and let me show you how I can make you forget your own name." Anthony said. 

"Well, how about this for your imagination to run wild?" Julia questioned as she stepped out the bathroom and leaned up against the door way as the florescent glow of the candle lights made her glow as Anthony picked her up as he kissed her. 

Her negligee hugged her like a second skin as it fit all the right places especially with her growing baby bump, he noticed that she was barely fitting her blouses she was trying on this morning as she decided to wear one of his with a pair of denim jeans that had elastic sown into the waist band instead of a zipper and button. 

"You didn't have to wear this baby, you look just as sexy in my shirt." 

"Well, I thought I'd wear this before Presley gets bigger and my stomach gets to wear I can't wear my clothes anymore." 

"As much as I love watching you in those suits and outfits of yours, I do believe it'd do you some good to not wear heels and be comfortable. 

"So, jeans with elastic sown into the waist of my pants and me wearing your dress shirts won't be a problem from now on.'' 

"No, I actually love the idea of seeing that, something about the image of you wearing one of my white button down shirts and a pair of jeans just excites me." 

"Well, you'll be begging me to wear one of my skirts soon." Julia teased him. 

"Charlene and Mary Jo said they would take you to go shopping." 

"I know, but imagine me wearing a dress Charlene picks out for me." 

"She had some really nice maternity outfits when she was pregnant with Olivia." 

"She wanted to give me her old maternity clothes, but I'd weird about wearing them." 

"Well baby, next weekend, we'll go shopping and buy all kinds of clothes for you and Presley." 

"Sounds wonderful." 

"Speaking of wonderful, I believe those pretty long legs of yours would feel great around my waist." 

"You're right, so come here darling." Julia said as she laid down on her back with her legs wrapped around Anthony's waist.


	8. Chapter 8: First Anniversary!

Morning Time at Sugarbaker's

Julia was still asleep, but Anthony was downstairs making them their favorite breakfast to share together on cozy little mornings like this one in particular today as it marked their first year as a married couple. 

He was lost in his daydreams as he did not hear Julia come downstairs as she came and wrapped her arms around him as they shared a long, passionate kiss. 

"Good morning baby." Anthony said as she smiled. 

"Good morning darling." Julia said as she poured herself her usual decaf coffee as she sat down to read today's newspaper. 

"How are my girls doing this morning?" Anthony asked as Julia slipped her glasses on. 

"We're both doing really well this morning, minus the occasional trips to the bathroom." Julia said as she rubbed her stomach. 

''I can't believe that I'm about to be a father." Anthony said as Julia smiled. 

"You're going to be great darling." 

"So, we have a very exciting day planned for us." 

"Yes we do." 

"You wanna give me the run down again?" 

"Every time I try to tell you what we're doing today, we wind up making love." 

"That's because you run a very tight ship baby and you were turning me on as you were trying to explain the list of events today, but do tell me Mrs. Bouvier what we'll be doing today." Anthony said.

"Well, right now we are having breakfast and after we gotta get dressed because we have a full day ahead of us." 

"And after dinner tonight, it's you, me and a can of whipped cream." Anthony said as Julia scoffed. 

"Well, we have a few deliveries to get out and then, we'll come back here and change." 

"Hmm... Keep going." 

"Then, we'll go to the new art gallery and go to dinner and after, back here to celebrate with a bottle of sparkling apple cider to toast to our first wedding anniversary." 

"Well, I know you will be starving by the time I stop spoon feeding Ms. Frickey's iguana." 

''Darling, have you ever wondered because I have and it seems that everyone one of our clients that we have some type of lizard and I believe all of them are iguanas." 

"I have thought that and I have spoonfed every one of them." Anthony said as Julia laughed as he served her breakfast. 

"It just gives you practice for when Presley gets older and we ween her off my breast and the bottle." Julia said as she took a bite of her eggs and toast. 

"By the way, I got a call from an friend of yours and Suzanne's asking if you still wanted to attend her Lamaze Class seminar." 

"Oh yes, she was mine and Hayden's birthing class instructor when I was pregnant with Payne and I called her the other day to see if she had a spot available for us." 

"Baby, you already know all this stuff." 

"Darling, it'll be good for you to know what will happen when I go into labor and we go to the hospital." 

"I just want you to know that I'm scared about what might happen." 

"And it's okay to be scared because I am too." Julia said as he walked over to ger side of the island and gently pulled her to him as his hands rested on her stomach. 

"I worry I won't be good enough for you or her." 

"Anthony, you are a great husband and father, we love you so much and I could not ask God for more than what he has given me. I have everything that I always wanted and so much more." Julia said as she kissed him.

"Thank you baby for always reassuring me that no matter what, I will always be good at something." 

"That's because you are great at so many things." 

"I love you Mrs. Bouvier." 

"I love you too Mr. Bouvier." 

...

They had just come downstairs when the door opened and in came Mary Jo and Charlene chattering about something like usual. 

"Good morning ladies." Anthony said.

"Good morning Anthony and by the way, happy anniversary to one of my favorite couples." Mary Jo said as Julia smiled. 

"Thank you Mary Jo and Charlene." 

"We could have just taken the day off to let you two spend the day together." 

"Well, that's awfully sweet of you but Anthony has to go spoonfeed an iguana while we work on renovating Ms. Frickey's bathroom." Julia said as Anthony just looked at her. 

"Where's Suzanne?"

"Probably having brunch at the country club." 

"I wish I was there." Mary Jo said.

"Me too." Charlene said.

"I'm sorry y'all don't wanna go to Ms. Frickey's house, but we have to because she signed a contract." Julia said 

"Are y'all ready to go?" Anthony said. 

"Yes." All three of them said, dreading the inevitable process of laying ceramic tile. 

...

Anthony was still feeding Ms. Frickey's iguana when Julia walked in and looked at him as he had his back turned to her. 

"Ya know something man, you are giving me practice for when my daughter comes into this world." 

Julia stood there, just watching and admiring him as he fed the iguana more lettuce. 

"Alright man, I'm gonna put you back in your cage and go help the ladies lay tile and hope Julia is not being too bossy." 

"Actually darling, I'm right behind you." Julia said as she looked at Anthony. 

"Hey baby. How long have you been standing there?" Anthony asked her. 

"Not long darlin'." Julia said as she crossed the room and fused their lips together. 

"I wish we were at home right now." 

"I know and we gave all night for that." 

"Now, I want you to rest and let me go help the ladies finish laying the tile." 

"Sounds wonderful." 

"Well, her iguana is fed now and I'll try my best to hurry." 

"No rush darlin'." Julia said as they kissed one last time before they both sauntered out of the room. 

...

Before they knew it, they were done laying tile and they were back at the firm when the doorbell rang prior to Julia just sitting down while Anthony still had deliveries to make. 

"Who could that be I wonder?" Julia asked as she heaved herself up from her office chair and opened the door to find a delivery boy standing their with flowers. 

"A delivery for Mrs. Julia Sugarbaker-Bouvier?" 

"That's me." Julia said as she smiled looking at the elegant floral arrangement in the vase. 

"These are for you ma'am." The boy said as Julia smiled. 

"Thank you so much." 

"You're welcome." The boy said as Julia took the flowers and smiled real big as she shut the door behind her. 

"In all the years that Ted and I were married, he only gave me flowers once." 

"That's because your ex husband is a tasteless and useless being of a man." Julia said firmly without hesitation.

"Well, he gave me two kids and I will always treasure that." 

"I still can't believe after all of us has been through, I never imagined, no offense Julia, that you and Anthony would become a couple, get engaged, get married and now, you're having a baby." Mary Jo said as Julia smiled as she at one point thought that too. 

"Well, you know that I questioned myself on some days and it feels like a dream where I'll wake up and none of this would be true." Julia said as she placed the flowers in a vase with water and set it on her desk. 

"I wonder how Payne is going feel about having another sibling?" 

"He's excited!" 

"I thought he'd be excited if it was a boy?" 

"No, he likes the idea of having a sister." 

"When is he coming home next?" 

"Next month because my baby is turning twenty-two and I want to have him a party here." 

"Is he bringing his wife?" 

"Yes." 

"But Julia, do us a favor and don't sing 'Sweet Georgia Brown'." Mary Jo said as the phone rang as she answered it as Julia smiled. 

"I don't think I could right now anyway." Julia said as she rubbed her side. 

...

Later on that evening

Anthony and Julia were at the new art museum when someone called upon their names as it turned out to be Bill and Charlene.

"Anthony, Julia!" 

"Oh my goodness! What are y' all doing here?" Julia asked. 

"Well I have been trying to get Bill into going to an art museum forever and when you kept on talking about before Anthony bought y'all those tickets, well I just had to tell Bill and here we are." 

"We just thought we'd say hi and happy anniversary." 

"Well thank you Bill and Charlene, there's nothing better than being marrying to the most gorgeous woman here in Atlanta and having our baby in a few months." Anthony said 

"I can't believe it's been a year since y'all good married." Charlene said. 

"I know, I'm so happy that sometimes it scares me too." Julia said as she smiled unbeknown to Anthony as he rubbed the small of her back. 

"Well anyway, we're gonna go and y'all have a great night." Bill said as he hugged Julia and shook Anthony's hand. 

...

They had arrived home at little after ten as Anthony parked their car in the driveway as he turned to her as they made eye contact. 

"Baby, are you sure you're alright?" 

"Yes darling, I just get emotional sometimes." 

"Well, how about we go inside and get out of this frigid weather?" 

"Sounds great!" Julia said as Anthony came over and opened the door for her. 

"Now, let's go prop those feet up on my lap while I rub them." 

Hmm... I love that idea!" Julia said as Anthony unlocked the door as they stepped inside.

"Honey?" Julia questioned as she sat down with her hands moving all over her stomach. 

"What's wrong baby?" Anthony asked as he noticed the sad tone in her voice. 

"Thank you for everything baby, for loving me through every moment of each day and night, whether it's good or bad, mostly when I get emotional too." Julia said as Anthony sat down beside of her on the couch.

"I'll love you till the end of time baby and I love spending every moment we can together. Now baby, happy anniversary and to many more and I can't wait for our baby girl to come." 

"Happy anniversary darling, now how about we retire to our bedroom and end the night with one last gift?" Julia questioned as he helped her up onto her feet and descended up the stairs and she eagerly pulled him in for the kisses he placed on her lips earlier today. 

...

They were in the middle of a passionate kiss when Anthony forgot the one thing that he knew Julia craved at the earliest times of the mornings as he stopped what he was doing as Julia looked at him. 

"What is it? Do you hear something?" Julia asked as she panicked. 

"No no baby, I forgot something downstairs earlier." 

"If it's another gift, it can wait. I can't." Julia said as Anthony pushed her dress up over her stomach and quickly took it off. 

"Not even if it's one of your favorite treats?" Anthony asked as she smiled. 

"I'm not hungry baby." 

"I'll just be a few moments and I'll get some fruit because I know you were craving it earlier." Anthony said as he quickly got up. 

Julia sat up on the bed in her scarlet satin slip as she looked at herself in her vanity mirror and seen how her stomach looked bigger in the reflection. 

"Your daddy knows me more than I know myself sometimes baby girl and we can't wait to have and hold you." Julia said as Anthony stood in the doorway as he crossed the room to turn on the CD player. 

"May I have this dance Mrs. Bouvier?" Anthony asked as Julia smiled and held her hand out as a George Strait song played. 

"I love this song." Anthony said as he held Julia close to him.

"I do too. We played this song at our wedding and that's when I knew that you were the one for me." 

"Well, I wanted to bring some of that rosiness back to your cheeks and glitter like stars in the sky back into your eyes." Anthony said as she kissed him. 

"Well you certainly did that baby." Julia said as she laid her head on his chest. 

The song was soon over as Anthony picked Julia up and laid her down underneath their duvet comforter as her faint snoring filled the room as he climbed into bed after switching their CD player off. 

"Happy first anniversary baby." He said as he could tell she was smiling the way the moonlight shown through their curtains into their room.

She cuddled up beside of him and he drifted off to sleep with her in dreamland.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: One Sleepover, One Big Hoorah!

Anthony and the ladies were just looking through fabric sample books as Julia felt her stomach stretch. 

"Y'all wanna feel her stretch out?" She asked as everyone immediately put their hands on her stomach. 

"Wow! She's moving alright!" Mary Jo said. 

"She moves all the time now even when we go to bed, she keeps me up half the night by sticking her little feet in my rib cages." 

"You know I read in Reader's Digest that sex can relieve a lot of pressure off of the uterus." Bernice said as Anthony looked at Julia, who's cheeks turned red. 

"Thank you for telling us that Bernice." Julia said

"I know from experience, having been pregnant twice myself that sex can help decrease postpartum recovery and it's a great way for you two to bond before the baby gets here." Mary Jo said. 

"Well, thank you all for making me and Julia feel so exclusive to your thoughts on what's best for us while reading a supermarket magazine." 

"Ya know something, it's been awhile since all of us just sat here, talking." Mary Jo said. 

"Mary Jo, we talk all the time here at work." 

"I know, I was just thinking about the past and I remember Claudia's first sleepover." 

"You mean where Suzanne thought she was gonna die because of a curse she thought Consuela put on her and wanted her dead?" 

"Yep, that's the one. Julia fell asleep just about everything and woke up to see me, you and Suzanne hugging after playing a game." 

"Somehow, I still can't wrap my head of the thought of y'all hugging." Julia said. 

"That's because Suzanne said she was jealous of us." Charlene said.

"And she was gonna feed third-world countries." Mary Jo said. 

"I tried to volunteer at the soup kitchen with y'all last year, remember?" Suzanne asked. 

"I thought we'd just be cooking food, not someone leaning to close as their hair piece catching on fire." Anthony said as he brought a try of tea and cups to set down on the table. 

"It's not my fault, I was making sure the stuff in that oven would not burn." 

"Yeah, well it costed you a hair piece and a scolding." Julia said. 

"You know what I was just thinking?" Mary Jo asked. 

"What?" 

"What if we had another sleepover at my house again before the baby comes?" 

"You sure you want a pregnant lady at a sleepover?" Suzanne asked. 

"Yes and it'll probably be the last one we'll ever have because Charlene has Bill and Olivia, Julia has Anthony and a brand new baby on the way, Suzanne has everything she's ever wanted and I'm all alone at my house since JD and I ended things way back then." Mary Jo said as she felt like her heartstrings had just been pulled out. 

"Ya know something? That actually sounds like a lot of fun and when Presley comes into this world, I hope we can still have your famous sleepovers." Mary Jo said.

"So, that's a yes?" Mary Jo asked excitedly.

"Yes, count me in!" Julia said as she looked forward to it. 

"I'm in because Bill's mother has Olivia for the weekend." Charlene said as everyone looked at Suzanne. 

"Suzanne, would you care to join us in a fun evening?" 

"Oh alright, I'll go." 

"Well, it's settled then. Friday night at my house let's say around five o'clock?" 

"Sounds great! We don't have any customers as of this very second booked for Friday, so let the fun begin." Julia said.

...

Friday evening

Anthony was upstairs, helping Julia pack as she knew one night without him would kill her just a bit. 

"I promise to cuddle up to an extra pillow darling." 

"It'll sure be lonely without you here tonight." 

"Well then, I have an idea." Julia said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What's that?" 

"Come crash the all girls party." 

"You know I can't do that, plus you deserve this baby. It'll be the last adventure you'll have for awhile due to us getting the nursery together and making sure we get every customers house down in our book before she comes." 

"Speaking of baby, she's been kicking me nonstop since the mention of a party." Julia said as she packed her maternity night gown. 

"Well, Mary Jo sure seemed excited when you told her that in the future, y'all could have a sleepover with the baby." Anthony said as Julia got out of her work clothes and into the shower. 

"Because I know that in the future, she'll be a teenager and what girl doesn't love a sleepover." Julia said as she felt Anthony's presence behind her as she kissed him. 

"I love you baby." Anthony said as they helped each other by him washing her hair and body while she returned the favor.

"I love you too darling." Julia said as they exited the shower and dried off. 

...

Anthony dropped Julia off at Mary Jo's house around five o'clock as the festivities were beginning. 

"Welcome ladies, who's ready to get wild?" Mary Jo asked. 

"Depending on what you mean by wild Mary Jo." 

"I have supper cooked and I have all kinds of movies we can watch." 

"Have you ever watched Dirty Dancing?" Mary Jo asked. 

"Only like a hundred times." Charlene said. 

"If I could ever and I do mean ever, date a celebrity it would be Patrick Swayze." 

"Johnny just bestows my heart the way he looks at Baby." 

"And his dance moves with her." 

"How about a fun dance song to heat up our bodies from the frigid Atlanta night?" 

"Sure, let's do it!" Charlene said as 'The Twist' started playing.

They were dancing and having a great time, but Julia's mind was somewhere between that and missing Anthony, knowing he was sitting at home all by himself. 

"Mary Jo, I'm going to use your phone." 

"Okay." Mary Jo said as Julia dialed her number to her house as it rung as he picked up. 

"Sugarbaker's?" 

"Hello darling." Julia said. 

"Hey baby. How's it going over there?" 

"It's going great. I just miss you and wish you were here." 

"I might just drop by after while to check on you ladies." 

"Just to check in?" 

"Now, you know there's no men allowed at a sleepover." 

"Julia!" Mary Jo called out as she seen her propped up against the entrance way of the kitchen. 

"Hold on baby, yes Mary Jo?" 

"You're not having any fun, are you?" Mary Jo asked her.

"Well Mary Jo, it's really hard to dance when I have this big belly and my daughter is laying on my bladder right now." 

"Here, hand me the phone." Mary Jo said as Julia gave it to her. 

"Hey Anthony! If you want to come over, it's alright." 

"No, no I don't wanna intrude on your weekend." 

"You're not going to intrude, I bet you're bored senseless right now without Julia." 

"Actually, I'm painting." 

"What?" Mary Jo asked as she laughed.

"I'm painting the nursery." 

"Oh well, that sounds like fun." 

"I wanted to surprise Julia tomorrow and if y'all wanted to come over and help, that'll be fine." 

"Sounds great Anthony, well here's Julia back." Mary Jo said as she handed the phone back to her. 

"Hello darling." 

"Y'all sound like you're having lots of fun!" 

"Besides the dancing to 'The Twist'." 

"Well, I remember the time we danced to that particular song." 

"Well, that was probably the night we conceived her."

"No, I just remember a little cabin with a mix variety of songs." 

"We should do that again before she's born." 

"How about before Christmas?" 

"Sounds wonderful." 

"Julia, who are you talking to?" Suzanne asked. 

"I'm on the phone right now Suzanne." 

"Yes I know that, but with who?" 

"Suzanne, as you must know that I am talking to Anthony." 

"Here, give me the phone." 

"No, wait your turn." 

"Julia, I have to ask him something." 

"I'll tell him myself, now what do you want me to tell him?" 

"Tell him that there's a box and a bag underneath your desk with the things he needed." 

"What things Suzanne?"

"You'll find out soon Julia, now continue on." 

"Anthony, what is Suzanne talking about?" 

"It's a surprise baby." 

"You know I hate suspense." 

"I know, but you'll love it when it all comes together." 

"Alright, I'll wait." 

"Now baby, go on and have some fun and let your hair down for awhile." 

"My hair is down and I'm kinda having fun, but I'm missing you." 

"You'll be home tomorrow and we'll make up for lost times." 

"You know we will sweetheart." Julia said as she laughed. 

"Now, I have to go get dinner for myself and do some things around the house, I'll come by here in a little while." 

"Well, I'm all of a sudden having a craving for a fruit salad." 

"It's on my list baby. Do you need anything else?" 

"No, but I do want you." Julia said 

"I'll try to be there as fast as I can baby." 

"Okay darling." 

"I'll see you soon baby." 

"See you soon sweetheart." Julia said 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." Julia said as she hung the phone up. 

...

A little while later, the doorbell rang as Mary Jo answered it to see Anthony standing there as Julia smiled.

"Julia?" 

"Hey handsome.'' 

"Hello sweetheart." Anthony said as the ladies left the room to give them some privacy. 

"Here's your fruit salad and I added a few granola bars in there too." Anthony said as he could tell Julia was not having a lot of fun. 

"Thank you darling." 

"I'm sorry I can't stay, but I still have to go through my half of the inventory." 

"It's alright darling, I understand." 

"Well, I'll be back here in the morning to pick you up." 

"Sounds great." Julia said as she walked him to the door.

"I love you both with all my heart." He said as he put his hands on her stomach. 

"We love you with both of our hearts too." Julia said as she hugged him, crying. 

"Hey baby, it's alright." 

"Sorry, it's just my hormones acting up again darling." 

"I know baby and it's okay to feel this way." 

"Well, I want us to spend all day in bed tomorrow. I think our conversation of how sex can decrease the after effects of postpartum recovery." 

"We'll do anything you wanna do baby and I bought a new can of whipped cream." 

"Hmm... You're all mine tomorrow Mr. Bouvier." 

"And so are you, Mrs. Bouvier." 

"I better get going before I decide to take you upstairs." 

"Oh jeez you two sound like a couple of teenagers." Mary Jo said as they came back in the living room. 

"Sorry, we can't help it." Julia said as she smiled. 

"Well try please." Suzanne said as they laughed. 

...

It was now night time and the ladies decided to play games and they were playing 'Truth or Dare'.

"Julia, truth or dare?" Mary Jo asked her. 

"Truth." 

"I just have to know if it's true and feel free to say no, but after Etienne and Anthony got divorced. Did Anthony ask you out or did you ask him?" 

"I asked him out on a date and just something about that night just blossomed." 

Okay, truth or dare?" 

"It's someone else's turn." 

"No, we actually are enjoying this." 

"Okay fine, I'll see in the hot seat. I feel like I have been brought in for interrogating." 

"So, truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Is it true what they say about black men in bed?" 

"Usually, I'd get onto you about that but we're not at the office, but yes it's really true." 

"Like how you told Anthony you have like three orgasms in one." 

"When did I say that?" 

"Well, one day you and Anthony were watching Olivia and I came by to pick up my extra sketchbook and the baby monitor was sitting on the coffee table." 

"Well, Anthony makes me feel like a school girl with her first boyfriend and I can't describe it any further than that." Julia said as they loved that Julia was happy again. 

"And when that tornado hit last Fall, three weeks after your wedding, you two were practically all over each other behind those mattresses." Suzanne said. 

"We were protecting each other from falling objects." 

"Then we seen y'all asleep on the kitchen floor after it hit." 

"We were exhausted after cleaning the mess up and were too tired to climb the stairs." 

"Well, another reason why I wanted y'all here tonight is because I miss having someone to talk to all the time with Quint at Ted's and Claudia having school activities all the time, I get lonely not having someone here and soon, y'all will be too busy for anything like this." 

"I can always come over when Presley is born and you can babysit when me and Anthony go out." 

"Speaking of the baby, how did you decide on the name Presley?" 

"Mary Jo, it's Elvis' last name and she liked the name and chose to name her that." Charlene said.

"Actually, when Anthony and I were picking names out for whether we were going to have a boy or a girl. I remember when we went to Graceland that one weekend after someone gave Charlene four VIP tickets and when I went to that bar with that guy and we talked about his son and how he passed away with cancer at age eleven from leukemia and I thought about them, I asked Anthony if we could name her Presley after that trip that gave me an experience on how Elvis impacted the lives of many people." Julia said as she remembered that trip very well. 

"And he dedicated Elvis' song to you." 

"Every time I hear that song, it makes me think of them and I wonder how he is and Anthony doesn't mind knowing that either because he knows that trip was very special to all of us." 

"Well, you'll never have to worry about being lonely again." Mary Jo said as she held Julia's hand as she knew her friend was happy again. 

"Y'all don't see everything when y'all are at work with me and Anthony because when y'all go home for the night, he's just the person I prayed for after everything that had happened." 

"Can you describe Anthony in three words?" 

"Charming, loving and most of all, the best person a woman like me has had in a long time." 

"Do you think Presley will have his sense of humor and all his qualities?" 

"Oh I hope so." 

"Well, I can't tell you how happy we are that you found someone who mended your broken heart again. I could not choose someone better than Anthony for my big sister and my niece." Suzanne said as she and Julia hugged. 

"And when Payne comes home, I feel like for awhile, that my life is complete again just like when Hayden and Reese were alive." Julia said as she got teary-eyed. 

"And now, you have Anthony." 

"I do and I'm so grateful, but I have y'all too." 

"We love you Julia." 

"I love y'all too." 

...

After dinner and a few movies later, the ladies decided it was time for bed as Julia laid on the couch, Mary Jo, Charlene and Suzanne on the floor in sleeping bags as they were quiet as a church mouse until Mary Jo spoke. 

"Do y'all remember Claudia's first sleepover?" 

"Yes." They all said in unison. 

"How about one last hoorah to end the night with?" 

"What kind of hoorah were you thinking about?" 

"For the most cherished tradition of all sleepovers, who wants to put ice down my back, even though it's freezing outside?" Mary Jo asked as they were still for a moment before they got up. 

"You got it!" They all said in unison. 

They ended the night there as they all got back in their sleeping spots and drifted off to sleep


	10. Chapter 10: Family Times and Nursery Rhymes

It was now October and Julia entered her third trimester as she looked forward to all the holidays coming up especially since her family was coming to town with her mother coming from Tokyo and her son Payne coming home from New York. 

She was really excited and bouncing on her heels as Charlene, Mary Jo and Suzanne came in through the door as they seen their boss peeking through the window. 

"What are you doing?" Suzanne asked her. 

"Payne is coming home and mother are coming here at any moment and I want to be the first one to hug them." Julia said. 

"He's gonna think his mother and our mother are both gonna think that you lost your mind when they see that you are peeking through the window like a crazy person." 

"Suzanne, I have the right to be excited about my son and our mother coming home for a little while and I can't help it." 

"You keep getting too excited and you're gonna have that baby right there where you're standing from bouncing up and down like that." 

"It'll take more than her just bouncing up and down to have her." Charlene said. 

"I beg to differ." Suzanne said. 

"Standing up would be the most unbearable way to give birth to her." Mary Jo said as they heard a car pull up as Julia turned to them with a smile on her face. 

"Anthony darling, Payne is here!" Julia said as he came out of the storeroom and rushed to her side. 

Payne knocked on the door as Anthony opened it to reveal both his stepson and daughter-in-law standing there. 

"Hey mom!" Payne said as Julia hugged him. 

"Hey baby. How was your plane and car ride?" 

"Long and exhausting." 

"And Sylvie. How's my favorite daughter-in-law?" 

"Wonderful. How are you doing?" Sylvie asked as she rubbed Julia's stomach. 

"I'm doing great now that you're both here." Julia said as they all sat down. 

"Come here Payne and give your Aunt Suzanne a big hug!" Payne got up and gave her one. 

"You're still as handsome as ever." 

"Well, everyone tells me I look just like my father." Payne said as Julia smiled, trying to hold her emotions in.

"You do look like your father, you have his eyes and his facial features." Charlene said.

"When he was born, everyone said he was Hayden's twin." 

"He does, I mean you look at his baby pictures and your first thought is "Wow! Payne is Hayden's twin as a baby." 

"He has his eyes." 

"But Julia's bone and facial structure." Anthony said. 

"Well enough about me and how are y'all doing?" Payne asked them. 

"We're all doing fine sweetheart. How's life as a journalist?" Charlene asked as she always loved the idea of him being a writer.

"It's really good. Some days are good, some bad but all jobs are like that." 

"How's the life of being an interior designer?" Sylvie asked her mother-in-law. 

"It's great! We have a few big accounts now, more than I did a few years ago but it also has it's challenges." 

"How's my baby sister doing?" Payne asked as he patted Julia's stomach. 

"She's doing great too." 

"Just two more months and she'll be here." Anthony said as he laid his hand on her stomach. 

"How are you feeling about her arrival?" 

"I'm nervous but I can't wait to hold her." Anthony said as Julia patted his leg. 

"We're both nervous, but ready for her to be here." 

"All of us are." Bernice said. 

...

Everyone was busy with something to do as Anthony wanted Payne to help him with something. 

"Payne can I steal you away for a moment?" 

"Sure." Payne said as Anthony and him walked upstairs to stop in front of what would be the nursery. 

"I have a surprise for your mama behind this door and while they are downstairs, I thought we could grab what baby furniture is in the attic and touch up what needs refurbishing." 

"You know how she is about you lifting heavy objects, says that you might throw your back out by lifting and carrying it." 

"Trust me, I know." 

"She said she might get me and Bill to do it while I'm here." 

"She never told me that." 

"She said ever since you threw your back out helping Charlene get into shape, you've had terrible back pains." 

"Yeah, that was this past year after I made a resolution to get into shape too." 

"I wonder how mom felt about it?" 

"She said that I was crazy to put my body through something that strenuous." 

"For once, I agree with her." 

"Anthony darling, my mother is here." Julia yelled up the stairs. 

"Yay! Grandma's here!" Payne said as both him and Anthony walked downstairs. 

"Oh my goodness, Payne come here and give grandma a big hug." 

"It's nice to see you grandma." 

"Well, I just wanted to see all of you and Tokyo has been lonely since I moved away from y'all." 

"Well, I'm glad you're here and I have the guest bedroom made up for you." 

"Thank you darling." 

"You're welcome, now come sit down and rest." 

"Darling, you should be resting and staying off your feet." 

"I'm okay mother, the doctor said that moving around would be good for me.'' 

"When did she say that?" Anthony asked her. 

"The other day at my appointment. It's good for me to get up and move around." 

"I thought she said to stay off your feet because I have seen your feet at the end of the day." 

"When she was pregnant with Payne, Hayden would literally have to pick her up bridal style and set her on the couch just to relax." Her mother said.

"Well since you both don't believe me, then you can call my doctor and ask her yourselves." Julia said as she walked behind the island and started planning their supper.

"I'm just worried about you baby. She also told us about how walking induces early labor and we just got into the third trimester." 

"I know darling, but sometimes I just don't feel like sitting down during business hours and there are times I can't." 

"She'll change her mind when she has Presley." Mary Jo said as Julia knew she was right. 

...

It was now time to wind down as Julia relaxed in a bath as her muscles ached and her baby girl was apart of the reason why her back ached right at this moment. 

"Darling?" Julia called Anthony as he was busy setting out her pajamas. 

"Yeah baby?" Anthony asked as he walked into the bathroom. 

"Earlier, I was just trying to make everything perfect with Payne and my mother being here, having them both here today makes me happy and you, everyone loves you of course.'' Julia said as she laid her head down on his arm. 

"I was worried about you though." 

"Darling, I will let you know if something was wrong and earlier, I felt up to cater to everyone." 

"Well, I do have to admit you made a fine hostess this evening Mrs. Bouvier, the best matter of fact." 

"Well Mr. Bouvier, you did a fine job yourself." She said as he took the rag from her hand and washed her back. 

"Hmm... I always love the way you wash my back." 

"And after your bath, I'll give you a massage." 

"Sounds great baby." Julia said as he kissed her head. 

...

Julia laid down as Anthony massaged her whole body and listened to the sound of the heat unit kick on as Anthony crawled over beside her as she rolled over and cuddled up to him like she always did. 

"Good night to both of my girls." Anthony said as he caressed her stomach.

"Good night darling." Julia said as she drifted off to sleep. 

"I love you darling." 

"I love you too baby." 

...

The next morning

Mary Jo, Charlene and Suzanne walked in to see Julia filling out paperwork and Anthony carrying things into the store room. 

"Good morning ladies." Julia said aas she was dressed in a pair of maternity style pants and one of Anthony's plaid button down shirts. 

"Good morning to you both. What are y'all doing with all these boxes?" 

"These are some things for work and these are for the nursery." 

"Anthony, did Julia rope you into this?" 

"No, I was just eating my breakfast this morning when all of a sudden, I heard a voice call out to me as she said "Anthony sweetheart, I need you to find every baby item that we have in the basement and put them in the nursery." 

"Y'all act like decorating the nursery will just kill y'all." 

"No, but you will." Anthony joked as the women laughed. 

"You keep making jokes like that mister and we won't have sex for a month." Julia said 

"That's never worked for us before." 

"Yeah well, I wasn't pregnant before but I am now and I have needs and wants."

"Will you two just get a room, because this conversation makes me want to throw up." 

"Suzanne, Julia's right on this one. Sex is great when you're pregnant." 

"Y'all are gonna make me wish I was deaf or something." 

"The only thing you have is selective hearing Suzanne, so tune us out if I make you feel uncomfortable."

"Yeah, well I got it the night that you and Anthony were going at it in the room next to mine." 

"I did not realize we were that loud." Anthony said 

"Oh yeah, the entire hotel could hear you." Suzanne said 

"That's not true." Julia said 

"Y'all are really loud." Mary Jo said 

"Then next time, I suggest you wear earplugs." Julia said as she lifted a lightweight box and followed Anthony and the ladies behind her. 

...

"You and Payne did really good on painting the nursery Anthony." 

"Well, thank you ladies and I certainly appreciate all your help." 

"You're welcome and it beats a day of meeting pushy customers and filing paperwork and invoices." Charlene said as Payne came in to help with the crib as the ladies began to sort through baby clothes. 

"Have you found her coming home outfit yet?" 

"No, not yet. I want it to be perfect and not like I got rushed to pick it out." 

"Make sure you pack it on top, I did that and I made sure to get plenty of pictures too." 

"We're going to have lots of pictures, don't worry about a thing ladies." Anthony said. 

...

They were able to get the entire nursery decorated as Julia was iver the moon about it. 

"It looks great everyone! Thanks to my two favorite men and help from my friends." 

"You're welcome mom." Payne said. 

"Do you need anything else baby before we all go downstairs to rest?" 

"No, but let's go prepare lunch and relax." She said as they all filed a single line and went downstairs. 

They prepared lunch for everyone when the doorbell rang as Charlene got up and opened the door to reveal Lita, Vanessa and Etienne. 

Julia looked at them as they all looked at her and down at her stomach, wondering why they were standing in her living room. 

"Julia?" Mary Jo asked as she whispered in her ear.

"Well, what a surprise." 

"Julia, can we borrow Anthony for a moment?" Lita asked. 

"If you have something to say to my husband, I have the right to know what this is about." 

"We have nothing to say to you." 

"Umm... The whole reason we're here is because we have to talk to Julia, Etienne." 

"It's not fair that he was messing around with her when we were married." Etienne said. 

"Excuse me, what do mean my sister was "messing" around?" 

"They were secretly dating behind my back." Etienne said. 

"We did no such thing." Julia said.

"Then, why did he leave me and marry you?" 

"Because we had nothing in common and we barely got along." Anthony said. 

"Anthony, we understand that you wanted to be with Julia, but what about us?" asked him. 

''Lita, he met you at a club in Las Vegas." Mary Jo said. 

"Vanessa, you two were just a one time deal when I went into labor on New Year's Eve." Charlene said.

"And Etienne, your friend, Punch made Anthony feel uncomfortable with the history y'all had." Julia said. 

"We understand that, but what makes you so much better than us?" 

"For one, she owns her own design firm." Mary Jo said. 

"She has great taste in style." Charlene said. 

"She's the best mom ever." Payne said as Julia smiled. 

"She's the best mother-in-law in the whole world." Sylvie said.

"She's the best sister I've ever had, considering she's my only sister." 

"She and Suzanne are my daughters and she's one of the best that I could have ever asked for." 

"She's my best friend and aunt to my children." Mary Jo said. 

"She's my daughter's godmother." Charlene said 

"And we're about to have our little baby in a couple of months." Anthony said.

"She's also a wonderful friend, wife, boss, mother, co-worker, assistant and most of all, she's my best friend." Anthony said as he put his arm around her waist.

"So if you're wondering why she is better than you, remember to replay this through your brains when you come and ask us why Julia Nadine Sugarbaker-Bouvier is the best out of all of you, then leave now." Mary Jo said as she showed them to the door and closed it behind them as Julia smiled. 

"Julia, I think our minds have been synched together." Mary Jo said. 

"Well, her terminator name is having to be put on hold right now, so Mary Jo, you're terminator number two." Anthony said as everyone laughed. 

"I'll take it." 

"Now, who's ready to eat because I'm starving." Julia said as everyone sat down.


	11. Chapter 11: The Crown

Chapter 11: The Crown 

Charlene was busy filing client folders when a call came into Sugarbaker's while Julia was helping Mary Jo with designs and sketches for clients they'll be working with before. 

"Charlene, who was that?" 

"Let me give you one hint, bicycle pants." Charlene said as Mary Jo looked at her. 

"I already know who we're about to work for and I can already tell you that I'm not excited about working for them." 

"I know you're not, but they happen to be one of the biggest accounts we have right now." Julia said. 

"So, Thursday is Thanksgiving. Who's coming to y'all's dinner?" 

"Me, Bill and Olivia are having both mine and his family over." 

"My Thanksgiving dinner is going to be me, Anthony, Payne, Sylvie, Suzanne, my mother, Dondi, Anthony's father and Bernice." 

"Well, my family is coming to my house, so that'll be fun." 

"Y'all can come over here and spend time with us." Julia said. 

"Oh no Julia, I couldn't intrude on you like this. You're eight months pregnant and having more people in your house would overwhelm you." 

"No it wouldn't, I want you and the kids here." 

"Julia, I know how you get with big crowds, so I'm going to have my own Thanksgiving this year." 

"Okay, but I'll have you and the kids a chair and a plate ready." Julia said as Mary Jo smiled. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome." 

...

Julia finally closed up the store as Anthony came and wrapped his arms around her as she giggled like a small child. 

"Something funny baby?" Anthony asked. 

"No darling, when you wrap your arms around me, it just makes my legs feel like jello." 

"Well, how about if we go upstairs and I'll make you feel like that all over?" Anthony whispered in her ear. 

"Mhmm darling... You read my mind, but before we go upstairs, grab the essential items we'll need because I have no intentions to letting you leave our room." Julia said as Anthony smiled as he grabbed their "special" items.

"Now now, Mrs. Bouvier. What do you have planned?" 

"That's for me to know and for you to find out Mr. Bouvier. Now, let's retire to our bedroom." Julia whispered seductively in his ear. 

"Sounds great baby." Anthony said as they walked hand in hand, upstairs and retired to their bedroom. 

...

"Mhmm... Oh Anthony!" Julia moaned as she felt herself wanting something a little more than be on top of her husband as she rode out her orgasm, but a different one than she was used to. 

"You feeling okay baby?" Anthony asked as she laid down beside of him. 

"Darlin', I hate to disappoint you, but have you ever thought our sex life was boring?" Julia asked him as he looked at her. 

"Well yes and I didn't want to say anything because I did not want to add anything new you know, since we're now in the third trimester and she's due any day now." 

"Well, maybe we could incorporate something fun into our routine, ya know, after we make love." Julia said as he was very doubtful. 

"I like our routine because I'm afraid you'll go into labor any day now." 

"Baby?" 

"Yes?" 

"Are you scared?" 

"To be completely honest, I'm terrified and afraid all together." Anthony looked at her as she loved the way he was completely honest with her. 

"I am too because what mother and father wouldn't be afraid of having a baby." Julia said as Anthony kissed her head. 

"I'm scared more than y'all can ever imagine." Anthony said as Julia made her way into their bathroom. 

"We both are baby and to be honest, I'll be happy when we have her in our arms because being pregnant this time around has been kinda rough on both of us." 

"Well, you can lean on me if you ever get worried again because one thing about being with me baby, you'll never have to worry about anything ever again." Anthony said.

"You'll never have to worry about anything either baby." 

"Well baby, from experience, I know you can fight both our battles because I've witnessed time and time again, where you have to come to everyone's rescue." 

"That's because no one messes with anyone I love or the first word our daughter might say is 'terminator'." 

"Knowing that, I might have to work harder on my way of getting her to say daddy." 

"Speaking of our daughter, she's awake and she wants to join in our fun of the party." Julia said as she felt her baby stretch out as Anthony held her stomach and started talking to their daughter.

"Hey baby, you know what? You're almost here and we can't wait to meet you. Me and mommy have your room already and we've been going to Lamaze and we have been practicing on different ways to prepare for you when you make your arrival." Anthony said as Julia laid there, feeling her baby and listening to Anthony talk to their daughter. 

"We can't wait for you to be here sweetheart and tomorrow is your Aunt Suzanne's pageant and Thursday is Thanksgiving." Julia said. 

"We might have a Christmas baby." 

"I know and I'm just being patient, she'll be here when she's ready." 

"And we'll be prepared when she decides to make her arrival." 

"Well, if we plan on getting to the pageant early to avoid long lines, then we better go to sleep." Julia said. 

"Good night baby." 

"Good night darling." 

They kissed as they turned out the lights and went to sleep. 

...

They walked into the hotel ball room as someone approached Anthony, knowing he was one of the judges as Julia found Mary Jo and Charlene when Suzanne approached them. 

"You look very pretty Suzanne." Julia said. 

"Oh I know." 

"Suzanne, this pageant is for feeding the kids and families who don't get a meal for Thanksgiving at and the proceeds go to the shelter to provide, so for once, please don't be so vain in your appearance and think of them." Julia said.

"I was just saying that because pageant self-esteem is very important." 

"Well, I guess you're right. Today is about the families and kids of our town. That's all that matters to me." Julia said as she seen her mother and Payne walk through the entrance way. 

"Feels like old times, don't it darling?" Perky asked. 

"Oh yes." Julia said as they all sat down. 

...

The show eventually started as Anthony looked back and seen Julia, sitting there with Perky, Payne, Mary Jo, Charlene and Bernice as the young ladies and women were all smiles. 

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the new crowning of the Miss Georgia World. I'm your host, Suzanne Sugarbaker this evening here at the Miss Georgia Pageant." Suzanne said as everyone clapped. 

"Now, I'd like to introduce one of my dear friends, on of our distinctive guest judges, Mr. Anthony Bouvier." Suzanne said as she motioned for him to stand up. 

"Hello everyone." Anthony said. 

Julia looked at him and just smiled at the man who once told her he just wanted the chance to prove to everyone he was not the bad person everyone claimed he was and now, he was a respected business man and loved by the community. 

"It's an honor to be here with you all and as Suzanne said, I'm Anthony Bouvier and it's an honor to be one of your guest judges." Anthony said as he sat down. 

...

The end of the contest was winding down as crowns and sashes were handed out. 

"Congratulations to our new Miss Georgia World." Suzanne said as she clapped and everyone rose to their feet as the young lady was crowned. 

...

"Today was incredible Suzanne.'' Mary Jo said. 

"I know and we raised a lot of money for the families in need this holiday season." Suzanne said. 

"Aww now, looks like our girl finally understands the worth of others instead of herself." Perky said as Julia walked with her and Anthony. 

"Who wants to get something to eat?" 

"We would love to, but me and Anthony have to go plan out the menu for Thursday." Julia said. 

"Are you sure?" Mary Jo asked. 

"We're sure." Anthony said as Julia smiled at all of them. 

...

They got home as Julia wrote down a shopping list of what they had to get tomorrow as Anthony put on the kettle for their evening cup of decaf tea. 

"The pageant went really well today darling." Julia said as she got up to stretch because her back was killing her already. 

"It was a great day." Anthony said as he noticed how her posture was as he asked her "Are you feeling okay baby?" 

"Oh yeah, my back hurts and it tends to do that if I sit down too long." 

"Well, after I get our tea made, I'll massage your back for ya." 

"Sounds wonderful and if want to, we can take a bath after our shows are over." 

"Sounds great baby." Anthony said as Julia smiled. 

...

Julia and Anthony were relaxing in a bath as he felt movement around his stomach. 

"Hi there baby." Anthony put his hands on her stomach. 

"She's saying she had a great day." 

"I believe we all did." 

"Now, here comes my favorite part of everyday." 

"What part is that baby?" 

"Where we go to bed and now, more than we have since we got married, have sex and go to sleep." 

"Are you up to it tonight?" 

"Depends on how I feel after we get out." 

"If you wanna go on to sleep baby, that's totally fine by me." 

"No, no. I regret the times we don't have sex before work and let me tell you that we don't need to do that anymore." 

"Is that why you're sometimes eagar to rush everyone out of the door at the end of the day?" 

"Yes." 

"That's not a bad thing baby." 

"Well honey, since we got married, I want to give you the sex life you always wanted." 

"You definitely have baby." 

"Besides our age difference and I really don't have all that much energy anymore." 

"Like I told you from the beginning baby, you're the only woman who can catch my eye and make me feel things I've never felt before." 

"Oh trust me, I know." 

"Well, let's get out of the tub and cuddle." 

"Sounds great baby!" Julia said as she kissed him. 

...

He laid her down on their bed as he kissed her from her toes to everywhere in between. 

"Oh Anthony! Right there baby." Julia moaned as Anthony kissed her naked sex. 

"Tell me what you want baby." 

"I want everything you do to make me feel special." 

Anthony started with her swollen lips as his tongue felt like heaven between her thighs as he knew how to make her feel better. 

"Baby? I need you." Julia moaned as he came to face her. 

"Breathe for a moment because I'm a little stiff." 

"Not little honey, a lot." Julia said as she knew her husband was not little, even before he had his erections which she caused. 

"You caused this baby." 

"Who me?" 

"Yes you." 

"Well, I know how to make my man weak and I think once I start wearing my skirts again, you'll be putty in my hands." 

"I'm already putty in your hands baby." 

"I need you so bad." Julia whispered in his ear. 

"I want you so bad too baby." 

"Mhmm... We better hurry up before mother and Payne get back." 

"You're right." Anthony said as he adjusted himself inside of her as she moaned. 

They made love as Julia fell asleep with her head on his chest as Anthony just admired her and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you baby." Anthony said as he made sure she was tucked in good. 

"I love you too darling." She mumbled as he felt her stomach move, knowing their baby was stretching. 

"We love you too baby girl." Anthony said as Julia smiled in her sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Thanksgiving

Chapter 12: Thanksgiving

Thursday had finally came as Anthony and Julia were in the kitchen preparing their feast as Payne and Sylvie came down. 

"Good morning mom, Anthony." 

"Good morning darlings. Coffee anyone?" 

"Sure." Payne said as Julia fixed them two cups and set it down. 

"How's dinner coming along?" 

"Great! We'll be eating at six." 

"Is everyone still coming that were invited?" 

"Yes, hopefully Mary Jo will too." 

"She might have plans mom." 

"I know Mary Jo darlin' and I still worry about her." 

"That's what your mama always did was worry about you, me and everyone else she loved." Anthony said as Julia laid her head on his shoulder. 

"She always made sure everyone came before her and all the time that I have known her, she never stopped worrying." 

"I always worry because that's my job as a mother, wife, friend and boss." 

"Mom, for long as I have lived, you never made anything about you and that just shows how selfless you are and that makes you the best mother, wife, friend and boss." 

"And we love her for everything she is." 

That we do." 

...

Everyone came around five o'clock that evening just as Anthony put the turkey on the table. 

"Mary Jo, we're so happy to have y'all." 

"Well, it's tradition and we decided to bring a few things just in case you run out of something." 

"That was really sweet of you." 

"How are you feeling Aunt Julia?" Claudia asked her. 

"I'm feeling great sweetheart, now I heard you got straight A's on your first semester term?" 

"Yeah, but it's nothing." 

"It most certainly is sweetheart." Julia said. 

"How about you Quint, my man?" Anthony asked him. 

"I'm good too. I got a crush on a girl." 

"Oh really, what is she like?"

"She's really pretty and we eat lunch together everyday." 

"That sounds very familiar." 

"Yeah, that sounds like you and Aunt Julia." Quint said as Julia blushed and Anthony kissed her cheek. 

"Well, that's very true Quint and I enjoy spending all my time with your Aunt Julia." 

"And I feel the same way about your Uncle Anthony." Julia said. 

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Suzanne asked. 

"Is it your infamous maroon dish mom was telling me about?" Payne asked his aunt. 

"No, it's a pie.'' 

"This shall be interesting." Julia said 

...

Everyone finished with dessert as they started cleaning when a knock came to the door.

"I wonder who that is." Julia wondered as she went and opened the door to see Bill, Charlene and Olivia. 

"Hi Charlene. We weren't expecting y'all.'' 

"Well Charlene told me about this being a tradition and it's true because ever since we got married and we've had Olivia, we've been here every Thanksgiving." 

"I'm glad you're here, but we just made plates for leftovers and everyone is about to leave." 

"We just wanted to say how grateful you are for everything and that's why we we're here to tell y'all something." 

"What is it?" 

"Bill and I are moving!" Charlene said as everyone looked at them. 

"You're moving?" Julia asked as her voice cracked. 

"Yeah, we wanted to tell you yesterday but it would've been too much." 

"And it wouldn't be too much for her right now?" Suzanne asked them. 

"Julia, they won't be living that far away." 

"Actually, we will." 

"How much farther?" 

"Bill accepted a job offer in England." Charlene said as Julia looked at them. 

"If y'all excuse me for a moment, I forgot to do something this morning and it really has to be done." Julia said as she grabbed her purse and coat as she quickly hurried outside to her car. 

"Now, I have to be excused." Anthony said as he seen Julia crying as he went over to her. 

"Baby?" 

"She's leaving." Julia cried into his chest as this broke his heart. 

"I know baby." 

"Next thing you know, Suzanne or Mary Jo will leave me too. Everyone always leaves me!" Julia cried harder as Anthony could feel Julia shudder as the frigid air cut through the material of her dress and jacket, even as he held her close to him. 

"Baby, they're just moving temporarily." 

"No, that's not the same." 

"Honey, let's just go inside. This cold air is not good for you or our baby." Anthony said as he rubbed her stomach. 

"You're not gonna leave me, are you?" Julia asked him as he looked at her. 

"No baby, I'm never going to leave you and I promise you that." 

"Then why did Hayden and Reese leave me? They died and I was left here for what? To be sad and alone still?" 

"Baby, you're not alone in anything. You have me, our family and friends and next month, we get to meet our daughter. You'll never be alone and I won't let you be sad." 

"Everyone has said that and you know what I get in the end? Sad, depressed, lonely and I'm left all alone in this damn house with nothing but my memories." Julia said as she unlocked her car door as Anthony stopped her. 

"Honey, calm down before you go into early labor. Now, let's go back inside and be with our family and friends." 

"Anthony, I can't go back in there." 

"Then, where are you gonna go?" 

"I need to clear my head and find a new office manager." 

"Baby, you're not gonna find anyone today." 

"I know, but I need to clear my head still." 

"Okay." Anthony said as Julia got in her car and turned the key to switch on the engine. 

...

Anthony came back inside to see everyone sitting there, Charlene did not make eye contact with him as she thought this was all her fault because Julia left for awhile. 

"Anthony, we're sorry this happened." 

"No man, this is not your fault and I know why she's emotional." 

"What's wrong?" Payne asked him. 

"She misses your father and Reese. She said that everyone is leaving her and that she's left here all alone in this house." 

"But Anthony, you're here now. She'll never have to be alone again and next month, Presley will be here." 

"I know and I tried telling her that, but I've come to the conclusion that I'm not good enough because I'm not Hayden or Reese." 

"But you're Anthony and you made her happier than she's ever been in a long time." 

"I don't think that matters." 

"Anthony, would you like us to stay here until Julia gets back?" Mary Jo asked him. 

"No, no. Y'all go on home and Payne, y'all have a plane to catch." 

"Anthony, I won't go if it makes Julia sad to see me go." 

"Bill, I understand that but don't miss out on an opportunity such as moving to England." 

"And I won't leave if it makes my mother unhappy." 

"Payne, y'all have your own lives now and you have to be back in New York for work." 

"We're not leaving until Julia gets back and that's our final say." Perky said. 

Anthony, at this moment was completely lost on what to do about the whole situation as they all stared at the door, waiting for Julia to come through it, however long it takes for her to do so.

...

A few hours later, Julia finally returned home as she switched off the ignition and opened her door to see everyone still here as she felt tired. She went to the park where she used to take Payne as a little boy and where Hayden confessed his love to her. 

All her memories of them felt like they had been locked into a time capsule and buried in the backyard as she heaved herself up and out of her seat as she stepped into the frigid Georgia night and walked up the steps to her house. 

She opened the door to see the eyes of her loved ones staring at her, not one blinking a single eye until a voice pierced the quietness and stillness from the room where you could hear a pen drop. 

"Where'd you go this evening?" Mary Jo asked her. 

"To the park, it's where I do all my best thinking these days." 

"You had us all worried this evening darling." Perky said. 

"I just needed some time by myself and I earned it." 

"Julia, you're not the only one hurting. You really hurt Anthony." Suzanne said. 

"I know I did, but how would you all feel if you were me? Everyday, y'all leave and in the end, I'm still alone." 

"But you're not anymore, you have Anthony and like we said, next month, y'all will have Presley." 

"Y'all just don't get it, do you?" 

"I'm confused on where you say you're all alone." Charlene said.

"Y'all did not have two men who you loved more than anything, die and soon after, your child goes off to college and no one to tend to like you've done all these years." 

"You're gonna have plenty of that time back because of Anthony and Presley." 

"Yeah, you'll be begging for one of us to babysit her." Mary Jo said as Julia noticed Anthony on the patio. 

"If y'all will excuse me for a moment." Julia said as she went over to the backdoor and slid it open.

"Anthony?" Julia asked as she noticed he'd been crying. 

"Is that how you really feel about me?" 

"Darling, that's usually how the holidays are for me and you know that." 

"Well since I make you unhappy and leave you alone, I'll be staying elsewhere tonight." 

"That sounds like leaving." 

"You're clearly miserable with me and I can go draw up those divorce papers real quick." 

"You're gonna make a huge fool of yourself if you do that." 

"Well, maybe if my wife would show me a little credit for what I've done for her then I would not consider it." 

"Now, how would that look if your divorced me right now? I'm eight months pregnant and I have given you more than just a little credit for everything you've done for me." 

"Apparently getting married doesn't simplify anything." 

"It does to me." 

"Then why do you always say that everyone leaves you? At the end of the day, I'm the only one who stays here while they leave." 

"Sometimes you leave and don't come home till late until early morning." 

"Because we get late night delivery calls and I happen to stay at Mary Jo's so that way I don't have a wreck coming home because I'm tired." 

"I understand that, but I'm still here half the time by myself." 

"Sometimes I do that to let you have some time to yourself." 

"I've already had all the time I want to myself, I don't want that anymore." 

"Then, what do you want because I get mixed signals from all you ladies." 

"I want you." 

"And baby, you have me one hundred percent." Anthony said. 

"Promise you won't leave me, ever?" Julia asked as she loved these moments with him. 

"Like I promised to you in my vows and earlier today, I'll never leave you baby." 

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did." 

"Just never say we ever leave you baby, because they are just one call away and I'm here to stay for good, no matter how hard it is for you to get me out the door at times." 

"That's always hard to do, but I enjoy when you come back to kiss me." 

"That's because I just cannot get enough of you Mr. Bouvier." 

"And I cannot get enough of your sweet loving, Mrs. Bouvier." 

"How about this, after everyone leaves, we go upstairs and practice inducing labor techniques." 

"Are you trying to have her tonight baby?" 

"No, but I do want you." 

"Then you shall have me." Anthony said as he kissed her. 

Back inside

They were looking at them outside as they were so happy that they made up. 

"I'm glad they made up." 

"Yeah, me too." 

"Well, it's too cold to turn the water hose on them." Suzanne said. 

Anthony and Julia came inside as he made sure she was warm, knowing cold weather made her get a terrible cold real easy. 

"Y'all finally make up?" 

"Oh yeah." Julia said. 

"It's about time." 

"Some of y'all have a plane to catch." 

"I'm not leaving." Payne said as he looked at Julia. 

"No darling, y'all need to catch your plane." 

"Mom, I understand, but what about earlier?" 

"I understand you all have your own lives and I have Anthony now, so I'm not alone anymore." Julia said. 

"And we're just so happy to finally know that you're happy." Mary Jo said. 

"I really am." 

"I just want you to know Julia, I'm not leaving you without finding a new office manager." Charlene said. 

"Oh really?" 

"Yeah." 

"Who'd you get to fill in your place?" 

"My sister." Charlene said. 

"Oh great Julia, she hired another one of her hillbilly siblings to fill in her place." Suzanne said. 

"Suzanne, be nice." 

"I'll try. I bet her sister is nuttier than she is." 

"It doesn't matter Suzanne." 

"Are you okay Julia?" 

"Oh yes Charlene, I'll be fine." Julia said as she gave her a hug. 

"Are you sure because I can stay." 

"No Charlene, I understand and I'm more than fine now. I just want you to call me from time to time." 

"I will and I'll write to all of you as well." 

"We'd like that and it's gonna be hard not to see you every morning." 

"I know and y'all don't know how much you mean to me." 

"I love each and everyone of y'all in this room. Mary Jo, Charlene, Anthony and Suzanne, for helping me run Sugarbaker's and being everything from my partners to my backbone in everything in my life. My mother, who loves me and Suzanne more than life itself. My son, Payne, I thank God everyday for giving me the gift of you and Hayden, even though he's not here visually, but spiritually and giving me you and the design firm. Anthony, for being there with me through everything life has thrown at me, from personal to business, darling, I love you and I could go on and on, but it would take the rest of my life to tell you how grateful and blessed I am that I have you, I love you." Julia said as Anthony kissed her head. 

"I love you too baby, for giving me everything I ever wanted from you, our home, our marriage, great friends and in one month, I'm going to be a father to a beautiful baby girl and one of the greatest triumphs with all of that, the day I met you and I got this job as y'all's delivery man and baby, your partner." 

"Well, let's raise our tea glasses and toast to great friendship and for everything that we're grateful for." 

"I want to tell you all what I'm grateful for before we raise our glasses." Bernice said. 

"We'll be happy to hear Bernice." 

"I'm happy for all of you. Perky, for being a great friend and for giving me two of the most precious ladies who I consider my daughters too. Julia, for being a great friend too and always being there for me when you mother is away in Tokyo. Suzanne, you make me laugh when I need one and for always calling me your little fruitcake. Mary Jo, ever since I have known you, you have always been so gracious and sweet to me, thank you for always being that way. Charlene, for always being so down to earth and making me feel like apart of y'all." 

"You'll always be apart of us." 

"I know, but I'm not through. I'm also grateful to Anthony, you've always been like the son I never had and you always let me come along for the ride." 

"There's no one else I'd rather have calling me at every hour of every day, well I do, but you used to do that before I married Julia." 

"And that's one of the greatest things I'm thankful for, you made Julia happy again, now I don't have to worry about her being lonely ever again. I thought about moving in here myself if you didn't hurry up and ask her to marry you." 

"Well, you'll never have to worry about her ever being lonely again." Anthony said as Julia smiled. 

"I believe we've all got our happy endings." 

"Mary Jo, I worry about you being alone as well." Bernice said. 

"I'm not alone Bernice, I have y'all and my kids, that's all I ever need." 

"Well everyone, let's toast to a wonderful Thanksgiving and let the odds be in our favor." 

"Okay, on three. Toast and I hope all prevails." 

"Ready?" Julia asked as everyone said yes in unison. 

"One, two, three!" 

"Happy Thanksgiving." Everyone said in unison.


	13. Chapter 13: Final Plans

Chapter 13: Final Plans 

Julia was now into the end of her pregnancy as she was ready for their baby to come any day now as she and Anthony were getting ready for Christmas. 

Today, she wanted to put up and decorate the tree as Anthony brought it down from the attic as she was giddy and excited like a child, which made Anthony happy.

"Move it a little closer to the right." Julia said as Anthony reluctantly did so as he scooted the Christmas tree to thee right a little more to the right. 

"Baby, we might as well put it the middle of the floor between your desk or in front of the window." 

"Then it'll just be in the way." Julia said as Anthony smiled as he shook his head as the door opened and Mary Jo and Charlene looked at them.

"Having fun?" She asked. 

"Definitely!'' 

"So, what's on our agenda for today?" Charlene asked. 

Julia was happy that Charlene was still here at the firm as Bill turned down the job and move to England because he knew how much Charlene would miss everyone and did not want to start a new life somewhere else.

"Well, I have to deliver those end tables, curtains, chairs and lamps to a client." 

"You mean the one who was flirting with you a few months ago?" Mary Jo asked him. 

"No, I already made that delivery." 

"Then which client?" 

"The nice couple who live not too far from the Beaumont Driving Club." 

"Speaking of Beaumont, where's Suzanne?" 

"She's at brunch with a friend of hers." Julia said.

"Sounds exciting, one last brunch date before Christmas." 

"Speaking of Christmas, do you think Presley will come before or after Christmas." 

"Well, according to our doctor, she could come any day now." 

"Oh my gosh! What if she came today?" Charlene asked as Anthony started panicking on the inside. 

"We still have a couple of things to discuss before she comes." Anthony said. 

"Babies come when their ready, not when you are." 

"You're never mentally prepared for having a baby, whether or not you have everything planned."

"Like the final birth plan." 

"The option of whether or not you want the epidural, which by the way, you want to get it." 

"How about natural?" Julia said. 

"Julia, do really want to have her naturally?" 

"I had Payne naturally." 

"Well, I know if I were to have another baby, I'd get that epidural." Charlene said.

"Or you could have a home birth?" 

"Oh no, I could not have her at home. I'd feel like something could go wrong and I'm not taking that chance." 

"Well, I'd ask your doctor about next time. They might agree that it would be the best option." 

"I will, now back to decorating the tree." Julia said as both women just smiled at each other and went to work. 

...

Suzanne had just walked in as she had a smile on her face, knowing she probably had a good time. 

"What are y'all doing?" Suzanne asked them. 

"Helping decorate the tree." Mary Jo said as Julia was handing her ornaments she was going through. 

"Why?"

"Because Julia can't do this all by herself with Anthony." 

"Why not?" 

"Because Suzanne, I could go into labor and too much movement could cause me to go into early labor." 

"Well, it might do you some good to walk." 

"Do you want her to have the baby today?" 

"I guess that'll work." 

"Sorry to disappoint you Suzanne, but I'm due in two weeks and I just don't think I feel like having her today." 

"You got nothing else better to do." 

"Yes I do and you would too if you come and help us decorate the tree." 

"Where's Anthony?" 

"He had to make a delivery and go by Dondi's house." 

"Well, I'm just saying if you would hurry up and have her, you'd feel better." 

"I'm perfectly fine Suzanne." 

"Well, you've been complaining of terrible back pain lately and I know you're just dying to have her." 

"Well, back pain is all apart of being pregnant and I'm gonna carry it out till the end.'' 

"And not before her baby shower." 

"Which is Saturday, she can't have her before that." 

"Ladies, I understand y'all are ready to meet her and we are too, but y'all are scaring me." Anthony said. 

"Anthony, you can't possibly be scared. You're not afraid of anything." 

"Suzanne, I'm scared of a lot thing you ladies don't know about." 

"Like what?" 

"That's my business." 

"Does Julia know what you're scared of?" 

"Yes I do and that's for me to know." 

"Now, let's talk about other pressing matters." 

"Like what to bring for the baby shower." Charlene said.

"Yeah, what sounds good to y'all?" Mary Jo asked as she had her paper pad and pen to write a list down.

"Anything really. I've been craving those little lemon cakes from our local bakery and Presley can't get enough of them." Julia said.

"I think she gets a sugar high." 

"That and she loves when Julia dips a pickle in cream cheese with crackers." Anthony said as Julia tensed up from their baby was stretching. 

"We also need to discuss who's going to be in the delivery room with y'all." Mary Jo said.

"Won't it just be Anthony?" Charlene questioned as Julia and Anthony both looked at each other. 

"Yes it'll just be Anthony in the room with me and the doctor and a nurse." 

"Well, I guess since it's your labor and delivery, you call the shots." 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Julia asked Mary Jo. 

"Mary Jo, the doctor said it would be a good idea to have just Anthony in the room with me just in case something goes wrong since he told me that I'm a little high risk." 

"And he said crowding the room with too many people could overwhelm her and the baby." Anthony sat behind Julia, rubbing her shoulders and her back. 

"Well, I thought you would like a support system just like when Charlene went into labor, we were her support system because Bill could not be there." 

"We'll ask our doctor next time we go to our last baby appointment." 

"What day is it?" 

"Next Tuesday, I'm going around lunch time. I marked it on the calendar." 

"Okay." Mary Jo said in a sad tone of voice as she really wanted to be there when her God baby was coming into this world.

...

Later on that night, Anthony and Julia were asleep when the phone rang, scaring them both because nothing good happens in the middle of the night.

Julia picked the phone up and wondered who would call at this hour, but knew something was wrong by the muffled sniffles heard on the receiver as if the person had been crying. 

"Hello?" 

"Julia?" She asked as she heard Mary Jo's voice.

"Mary Jo?" 

"I'm sorry to be calling you so late, but I can't sleep." 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"I don't know." Mary Jo said as she started crying. 

"Alright, hold on. I'm coming over." 

"No, no Julia. I'll come over there." 

"Okay, I'll be in the living room, so just come on in." 

"Okay, thank you." 

"You're welcome." Julia said as she put the phone back on the receiver. 

Anthony woke up after she hung up, he was also worried about Mary Jo. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

''Mary Jo is down and she's on ger way over." 

"You want me to come down there with you?" 

"No darlin', you rest and if I need anything, I'll call you down there." 

"Okay baby." Anthony said as Julia kissed him and headed downstairs. 

...

Mary Jo soon arrived as she came on in as she instantly hugged Julia as she started crying and Julia let her cry. 

"What's wrong darlin'?" Julia asked as they sat down.

"I just got really emotional today when you told us that Anthony would ve the only one in the delivery room and I wanted to be in there with you too because I know how scary being in labor and having a baby is scary and another pressing matter is that everyone has someone but me." 

"I know it's scary, I've been there once, but I wasn't alone then because I had Hayden and I won't be alone now because I have Anthony and not everyone has someone." 

"That's why I am so emotional because as one of your best friends, I want to be your support system and I wanted to be there with y'all when Presley comes into the world and yes, I believe everyone has someone but me." 

"Suzanne doesn't have a husband or kids." 

"She has Noel." Mary Jo said. 

"Mary Jo, you have friends who love you very much and you're not alone." 

"Yes I am. Y'all have people to come home to, I don't." Mary Jo said as Julia understood where she was coming from. 

"I know how that feels." 

"And now, you have Anthony and Presley will be making her arrival soon." 

"I have an idea." 

"What?" 

"I'll ask if you can be in tye delivery room with me and Anthony and another thing, since you want to date again and as your best friend, you need to get back out there and date again." 

"Julia, you would do that for me and another thing, you can't be serious?" 

"Yes I am." 

"No man is going to want a divorced woman with two grown children and a full-time job. As much as I would like to date again, I have my doubts too." 

"A real man will come to love you no matter what. He will understand that you have to provide for yourself and if a man can't understand that, then he'll be the one sorry for missing out on what a great woman you really are and I know you have your doubts, but like I said, a real man will love you for everything from the very beginning to all your doubts about yourself." 

"And where are we going to find this real man?" 

"Somewhere, but you will darlin' when you least expect it." 

"Wow! You must have the real pregnancy brain going on there." 

"Believe me Mary Jo, I wanted the same things you want and now, I'm happier than I have been in a long time because I was patient and I waited for the right man to come into my life."

"Say, I wonder if Anthony has any single men friends?" 

"I'd have to ask him." 

"Would you?" 

"It'd be easier for you to do it." 

"I will and by the way, thank you for always standing beside me." 

"Mary Jo, you are one of my dearest friends and I love you more than Suzanne loves Noel." Julia said as her and Mary Jo laughed. 

"Well, I better get home." Mary Jo said as she opened the front door. 

"Mary Jo?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Thank you for always standing by my side as well." Julia said as Mary Jo smiled. 

"I always will and I'll see you in a few hours from now." They hugged as Mary Jo walked out the door and left Julia standing there until she seen Anthony standing there as he descended the staircase to embrace Julia. 

"It's so hard to see one of our friends in trouble and there's we can do to fix it." Julia said. 

"Well, I heard y'all's whole conversation and I might have a friend that would accompany Mary Jo at our baby shower." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, I know how much it'll mean to the both of y'all. For her, it would make her happy and you, to see her happy since the break up between her and J.D." Anthony said as Julia hugged and kissed him. 

"Well, since we found Mary Jo a potential and hopeful soulmate, would like to go upstairs and make our final plans?" Julia whispered in his ear as she started kissing his ear and down his neck. 

"You know how to make a man fold just like that." Anthony snapped his fingers. 

"I could make you feel a lot of things, but you won't know until we go upstairs." Julia said as Anthony picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs into their bedroom.


End file.
